Te lo prometo
by shizufranch
Summary: Zero consternado por los repentinos cambios de "lado" de Yuuki se enfoca más en su trabajo para olvidar y cuando le empieza a gustar ¡Pum! Le envían una compañera bastante peculiar que parece conocerlo más de lo que él cree. Entonces se debate entre contra quien apretar el gatillo. PD: No soy buena con esto, dentro esta la sinopsis. Pasen a leer, les aseguro que les gustara.
1. Sinopsis

Aquella soledad en tus ojos; la necesidad del calor humano que tú ya siendo _un vampiro_ no podías tener y sobre todo; la necesidad de que alguien te acompañara en tu sendero lleno de espinas, me conducirá a tomar decisiones que nunca supuse tomar.

 _-No quiero arriesgarme a tener una compañera con anemia_

 _-¿Entonces me aceptas como tu compañera?_

 _-Yo nunca dije eso..._

 _-Si lo dijiste, y ahora seré tu aliada, hasta la muerte. Lo prometo Zero._

 _-Deja de decir estupideces. Yamanobe._

 ** _Me llamo Hikaru Yamanobe y desde este momento decido hundirme contigo, el chico que jamás pudo llamarme por mi nombre._**


	2. I: Hikaru Yamanobe

Hola, aqui Shizufranch. Este fanfic esta en otras dos paginas con otro username: Franchrose y Shizukasama. Yo quería desde hace mucho tiempo subirla aquí también. No me gustan los fantasmas asi que comenten que les parece la historia según vaya subiendo cada capitulo.

Ahora bien, disfruten de la lectura.

 **I: Hikaru Yamanobe.**

-Qué asco- exclame para mí misma al pisar popo de caballo- Es oficial, Hikaru eres un fracaso de cazadora- agregue después de arrastrar mi pie sobre la grama para quitar aquel apestoso y pastoso excremento de la suela de mis botas.

Las cosas no se podían poner peor, deseo desde este instante haber entrado en la maleta cuando le puse su destino tal vez así ya estuviera descansando sobre una cómoda cama, o algún futón dependiendo del estilo de esa academia- no me importa en cuanto tenga techo está bien.

Resulta que YO, una cazadora de elite nivel S me he perdido. Se supone que desde hace tres días debí de haber llegado a la Academia Privada Cross. Pero no, estoy caminando por unos senderos de tierra casi cruzando la línea de barro en medio del bosque.

Déjenme presentarme me llamo Hikaru Yamanobe y para no alargar mucho la historia, voy a la academia Cross porque necesitan a alguien más para el comité de disciplina u otro guardián. Mi misión consiste en cuidar que las chicas de la clase Diurna hagan contacto con la Nocturna, pues estos eran todos vampiros y yo señoras y señores-por si aún no lo captan- soy una cazadora. Aunque nunca pensé ser niñera de unas niñas con problemas hormonales.

En el pasado eran dos guardianes pero uno de ellos, Yuuki Cross o ahora Yuuki Kuran estaba temporalmente retirada porque había pasado al lado oscuro- ahora es vampira y no como cualquier vampiro sino uno Sangre Pura y hasta que se controle supongo que estará en el exilio por así decirlo.

Mi compañero será como dicen los documentos un tal Kiryuu Zero también un cazador nivel S. Así que supongo que somos colegas. Escuche que sus padres eran unos buenos cazadores y que su familia fue asesinada por un vampiro sangre pura… Seguro que no le fue fácil aceptar que su compañera era una sangre pura.

-¡Al fin, civilización! –dije en voz alta al ver unas estructuras a lo lejos, pero nada más. Ya que mi conciencia empezaba a fallar, tres días seguidos sin comer a pie sin ningún caballo o carro para transportarme fue duro. Mis parpados se cerraron justo delante de la puerta y caí al piso, después todo se volvió oscuro… Qué triste es pasar hambre.

"Genial, es el primer capítulo y ya me desmaye"- pensé ya desplomada en el suelo.

-¿Esta bien?, No despierta- dijo una voz la cual pude indicar que era de una fémina, pero mis ojos no querían abrirse, estaba muy cansada y mi hambre era atroz. Seguro mi estómago sonaba como el monstruo del lago Ness.

-No lo creo, su estómago hace ruidos y su rostro luce desnutrido, parece no haber comido en días- dijo otra voz pero esta era una voz ronca y masculina.

-Bueno Sayori-Chan, ¿Podrías buscar comida por favor?- dijo otra voz masculina, pero esta era amable y transmitía calidez, al rato de esta hablar escuche lo que podría ser el rechinido de una puerta al abrirse y poco después al cerrarse.

-Director, ¿Esta es la nueva estudiante?, ¿La que se supone que debió de haber llegado hace tres días?- ¿¡Qué, la voz amable es del director!?

Después escuche como se movían unos papeles.

-Sí, así es. Aquí hay una foto de ella- respondió y segundos después escuche como la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Unos cuantos pasos el sonido de algo colocándose sobre madera, segundos después mis fosas nasales captaron un olor.

-¡Croquetas de pollo! –dije levantándome.

Y así es como se resucita a Hikaru Yamanobe señoras y señores.

-¡Umm, son de las buenas!-agregue más que feliz mientras saboreaba.

Empecé a devorar y no literalmente, las croquetas de pollo. Solo después de que me las acabe pude entonces mirar a mi alrededor y lo que me encontré, fueron tres personas pegadas la pared mirándome desde lejos como cinta adhesiva.

\- Lamento esta manera tan extraña de conocerme, soy Hikaru Yamanobe, un gusto conocerlos –dije colocando mis manos sobre la camilla en la que me encontraba poniéndome de rodillas bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia y disculpa- Lamento haber parecido un animal salvaje –dije después aun en la misma posición- Y también por ensuciar la camilla con el aceite de las croquetas de pollo, estaban deliciosas- me excuse.

Les costó cinco segundos asimilar mis disculpas y poco después escuche la risa salir de la boca de una de las personas, pero no era de burla sino de aparente diversión inocente.

-¿Por qué una estudiante de preparatoria es tan formal? Por favor levántate Hikaru-Chan –dijo el director y lo analice.

Kaien tiene el pelo largo de color paja y por lo general se lo ata en una cola de caballo. A pesar de que tiene más de 200 años de edad-según los reportes-, parece ser un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años. Kaien Cross tiene unos ojos muy amables detrás de aquellas gafas, ni parece ser aquel que fue llamado como el "Vampiro sin colmillos" reconocido por su fuerza y agilidad al matar vampiros. Un cazador retirado desde ya hace unos años, ahora director de este lugar.

-Lamento mi actitud salvaje, es que estuve tres días sin comer- volvía a disculparme.

-Pobrecita -no sé cómo llego el director tan rápido a mi lado y ahora tenía su cara u mejilla pegada a mi mejilla derecha, apretándola contra la de el- Es entendible tu comportamiento animal.

La penumbra negra de mi vergüenza no tardó en llegar y la risita de la chica que me trajo la comida tampoco, yo solo la vi ladeando mi cabeza. Entonces decidí analizarla también: Cabello castaño claro pasando casi a rubio hasta la mitad de su cuello y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello. Sus ojos me enviaban sensaciones de que podía confiar en ella y que era tranquila, seguramente no era de aquellas estudiantes a las que tendría que apartar con una vara para perros.

-Disculpa, ¿Tengo rastro de aceite en mi cara? – me pregunto con total amabilidad.

-Lamento que mi mirada te haya incomodado, es que uno no se encuentra con alguien tan cálido como tú en estos días, pareces confiable- digo sonriendo y ella me imita- Por cierto, ¿Le molestaría soltarme director? – le pregunto con un tono de réplica mirándolo de reojo, estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal y el que le tenía permitido a las personas invadir.

-Ah, lo siento- se disculpó riéndose nerviosamente- Sayori-Chan, gracias por tu ayuda, te puedes retirar- le dijo a la chica y esta abandono el área, pero sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa y dejarme unas toallas húmedas para limpiarme las manos y la boca. Era un ángel.

-Zero-Kun, déjame presentarte a tu nueva compañera de trabajo, Hikaru-Chan –dijo el director ahora abrazando mis hombros con su mano derecha y apuntándome con su izquierda.

-¿Ha? –escuche decir a Zero.

No me había fijado en él, solo me había dedicado a inspeccionar a los dos _humanos_ de la habitación, pero ahora mire a Zero.

Era un hombre alto, delgado un fuerte joven con el pelo blanco plateado y ojos color púrpura grisáceo, tenía tres pendientes, uno en su cartílago de la oreja izquierda –arriba- y dos a la derecha –abajo. Zero tiene un tatuaje-sello del cazador-, en el lado izquierdo de su cuello originalmente utilizado para suprimir su lado vampiro- o eso leí en su artículo. Aunque no tengo los datos de quien tiene la pulsera que hace que el sello actué. Sera algo que investigare más tarde.

Pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención- Su bella apariencia no fue lo que me llamo la atención- Fue el dolor y la profundidad de aquellos ojos, esos ojos color lavanda tenían una tristeza infinita...Tanto que dolía.

-Sera un placer…- iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió con un tono venenoso.

-¿Ella? –me apunto- Una chica supuestamente cazadora nivel elite que se pierde en el bosque, ¿Ella? Nunca lo será- Se acercó a mí y fijo aquellos ojos en mí, me miro de una manera altanera que desee patearle las pelotas y para culminar entro sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Esta chica nunca será mi compañera.

Entonces abandono la habitación-enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de él. La pena que sentí por unos momentos. El escenario que monte de pena y querer consolarlo a él, por pena o por deseos de ser una madre y dar calor humano. Se esfumaron como el aire. Ahora lo que sentía eran ganas de patearle la cara y dejarlo sin descendencia.

-Kiryuu Zero, ¡Te odio!

 _Regla número 1 de Hikaru-Chan: Nunca masacrar su orgullo._

To be continued...


	3. II: Ofensas

Hola, gracias por el follow que le dio alguien que no sé quien es XD Espero que comenten algún día.

 **II: Ofensas.**

Cuando salió por esa puerta y yo le había gritado, lo peor no fue que me ignoro, sino que de escuche una leve risita proveniente de él, hasta que cerró la puerta y yo rechinaba mis dientes. Creo que salía humo de mis orejas, mi cara la sentía roja de la furia.

-Hikaru-Chan, Hikaru-Chan –me llamaba el director agitando su mano delante de mi rostro- Vuelve- agrego agitándome tomándome por los hombros, a lo que forzadamente le preste atención, exhale el aire e inhale de nuevo. Logre calmarme y me fije en el director.

-Lo siento- me disculpe- ¿De que hablaba?

-Bueno, te iba a dar tu uniforme- se alejó y saco una caja de debajo de su escritorio, después la puso sobre este- Desgraciadamente no te la pude organizar en perchas pues ya no hay…está en la lista de la semana- agrego con tonos de ama de casa- Pero están doblados y planchados. Son diez uniformes casuales y cinco de deportes, más él de equitación-enumero con sus dedos.

-¿Equitación?- dije dudosa y algo feliz.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que este es el ejercicio o deporte tradicional de la escuela y es obligatorio- respondió el director Cross mirándome con aquella mirada amable- Así que nadie se puede negar, lo siento sino te gusta...

-¿Qué? Pero si no dije que no me gustara, los caballos son mis animales favoritos junto a los tiburones –dije sonriendo- Me alegro de que sea un deporte obligatorio, así todos sabrán lo divertido que es cabalgar, es un deporte hermoso y sensacional- agregue con las palmas de mis manos juntas apoyadas a mi mejilla sonriendo, imaginando como cabalgaba... Recordando como él me decía que era la peor y tenía que mejorar.

-Me alegro que te guste, bueno. Tu dormitorio es el 101 de la segunda planta del área diurna y ya conociste a tu compañera de cuarto- ladee la cabeza confundida, no recordaba a nadie.

-Sayori-Chan...

-¿Quién?

-La chica del pelo rubio-trato de hacerme recordar.

-¿Quién?

Suspiro-La chica que te trajo las croquetas de pollo

-¡Ah! La chica que preparo aquellas deliciosas croquetas- dije ya recordándola y a él le bajo una gota por detrás de la nuca sintiendo pena ajena por lo glotona que soy- Que bien, tendré a alguien que me cocine... Quiero decir, tendré una compañera de cuarto – la gota se agrando.

-Bueno, pues eres bienvenida, te daría un Tour pero estoy ocupado con unos papeleos- señala una montaña de papeles a su izquierda- Además de que había asignado a Zero-Kun para eso... Lamento su actitud, es que últimamente no ha sido una buena temporada- dice el director bajando la mirada tristemente y yo le acaricio por instinto inconscientemente la cabeza con unas cuantas palmadas.

-No se preocupe Kaien-sama, yo me encargare de llegar sana y salva esta vez a mi habitación-dije sonriéndole y luego tome la caja con ambas manos para luego en el umbral de la puerta voltearme y decirle- No se preocupe, de seguro todo se resolverá pronto y eso de estar preocupado, no le pega siga sonriendo como lo hizo antes- agregue levantando mi pulgar para animarle, después cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dispuse a buscar mi habitación.

Hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, como por ejemplo...

-¿Qué hace un estudiante de la clase nocturna en las áreas de la diurna?- dije acercándome a un chico de cabellos peli-rojos.

-Disculpa, es solo que quería hablar con el director-me respondió el chico peli-rojo de ojos azulados de forma extremadamente calmada, lo que quiere decir que no hay peligro.

-Soka* (ya veo), aprovecha que él está ahí en su oficina todavía- dije pasando a su lado y coloque todo el peso de la caja sobre la mano derecha para luego darle a él una palmada en el hombro- Buenas Tardes y que tengas un espléndido día –dije animadamente para luego volver a caminar, casi haciendo malabares ¿El director no pudo buscar una caja más pequeña?

Sí, creo que debo seguir caminando e ignorar al chico con los ojos carmesí detrás de mí o tal vez termine matando a algún vampiro hoy.

Zero:

Ya el director estaba de molesto otra vez, no es que me moleste que quiera ser amable la nueva, pero... ¿Conseguirme una nueva compañera? Eso ya es pasarse, ¿Acaso no entiende mi situación? –estaba acostado sobre el heno limpio con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, al lado de mi estaba Lily la yegua Indomable que me miraba con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, es cansancio- sí me he vuelto loco como para hablar con yeguas o caballos.

Esa chica me molestaba, sé que es muy rápido mi molestia hacia ella, pero en todos los aspectos era tan parecida y diferente al mismo tiempo. Además… ¿Acaso el mundo está en mi contra?Lo que yo más quería era tranquilidad y a cambio me mandaron a otra mocosa como compañera. Quería estar solo y ahora tengo a una devoradora de croquetas.

Me termine levantando y sacudiendo el heno de mi ropa y cabello, pero me termine acostando nuevamente.

-Ag- exclame en voz baja, casi en un susurro tapando mis ojos con la parte trasera de mi mano derecha y presionando mi garganta con la izquierda.

Tenía la garganta seca, parecía que había tragado arena. Quería algo en que clavar mis dientes, tenía ganas de dejar algo sin una gota de sangre. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de enterrar mis colmillos en aquella piel color nívea en ella.

-Yuuki –susurre su nombre como si fuera un pecado.

Saque la caja de tabletas del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me comí, mastique o trague diez de ellas. Era el peor sabor, no se comparaba en nada con su sangre, pero necesitaba algo para calmar mi sed... Aunque sea un poco.

-Maldito sangre pura- repudie a regaña dientes aquel que me la había arrebatado, aunque realmente nunca se te quita algo que jamás fue tuyo. De todos modos mi garganta ardía por como quemaba la sed de sangre en mi garganta

Después de descansar me levante y me dirigí al dormitorio masculino del área diurna- mi dolor se había calmado un poco así que ya podía caminar sin devorar a alguien en el camino- y si fuera poco, ahí estaba otra vez aquella chica con su extrañamente largo pelo color marrón y mechones rojos. Algo que en este instituto nadie usa, lo que la hace más extraña.

-Oye chica croqueta – le dije con mis manos en los costados- Estos son los dormitorios masculinos.

-¿Qué? Ah, Zero- kun eres tu-dijo curiosamente feliz cargando una caja.

-¿Quién te dio el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre?-le pregunte, no me gusta la gente que coge confianza muy rápido.

-Nadie, pero bueno- dijo ya sin darle importancia- ¿Dónde están los dormitorios femeninos?

-Está por allá-le señale unos edificios muy cercanos al masculino- Realmente eres una incompetente- le reproche y esta solo bufo empezando a caminar.

-Lo dice el inmaduro que dejo plantada a la persona quien le fue encargada- me respondió insolentemente- Sí así es que vigilas a tu presa fracasaste como cazador, mejor un cazador que llega tarde a su destino que el que llega a su destino y no caza nada –OK, eso fue un contra ataque muy grande.

Hikaru 01- Zero 01.

Hikaru:

Bueno, ya mi venganza está completa, no buscaría más revancha con Zero… por el momento.

-¿Solo hablas en monosílabos?- le pregunte a él en lo que caminábamos a mi habitación, él solo se inmuto en mirarme de reojo guardando silencio- Y si no me respondes, solo dices: Sí, no, claro, nunca. Recuérdame comprarte un diccionario, además de que solo hablas para ofender–recordé y el suspiro.

-A veces es mejor callarse que responder tus estupideces.

Y ahí vamos el marcador esta: Hikaru 01-Zero 02.

Una vena de mi frente palpitaba y mi molestia era visible.

-Como diga, señor no desperdiciare mis palabras contigo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y yo lo imite.

-Esta es tu habitación –me dijo- Descansa.

-Eso fue muy lindo-dije por su "descansa". Era lo único bueno que me había dicho el día de hoy.

-Sí, descansa y no despiertes.

Me retracto.

-Sabía que no debí emocionarme, como sea –puse la caja de ropa en el suelo- Aquí tienes- dijo dándole algo que había sacado de mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué es? –dijo viendo la cajita con un listón blanco.

-Es un pequeño dulce, mochi para ser más específicos, tiene sabor anaranja. Lo prepare yo misma, espero que te guste- dije bajando la cabeza- Descansa Kiryuu-kun no tienes más remedio, tendrás una larga y tortuosa vida-le leí el Tarot cerrando la puerta poco después.

Espero que mañana sea un día bueno, tal vez esas chicas no sean tan indomables como dicen que son... o eso creo.

Pero de algo estoy segura, si el no colabora conmigo, no sere amable. No soy Dios para amar a todo el mundo.


	4. III: Lío de Compañeros

**II::Lio de Compañeros.**

-Yamanobe-san, Yamanobe-san –escuchaba una voz amable y suave que me despertaba moviéndome un poco.

-Cinco minutos más- susurre con pesar y me tapo con las sabanas dándole la espalda.

-Lamento que no hayas dormido en días, pero Yagari-sensei se enfadara si no te llevo a clases- espeto Sayori mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados - y no me mires con esa cara- dijo juntando las cejas, ya que me había volteado a verla, realmente la estaba mirando haciendo pucheros y ojos de perrito rogando por comida. Daba pena por así decirlo.

-Está bien, sólo porque me trajiste comida- dije levantándome haciendo que la suave sábana se deslizará por mi cuerpo hacia abajo, a lo que Sayori pegó un grito y yo me asuste por lo que caí de bruces al piso.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos con tu pijama?!- pregunto y grito señalando mi "pijama"- No puedes dormir en ropa interior, si ocurre una emergencia y tenemos que salir te verán así- me ayudo a levantarme ofreciéndome su mano a lo que yo la tomé, aun acariciando mi rostro, pues mi cara fue lo primero en tocar el suelo cuando me caí.

\- No te preocupes por eso- le respondí riéndome de una manera muy animada, realmente me había causado gracia su reacción- No creo que deba sentirme avergonzada de mi cuerpo - agregue haciéndole unas cuantas poses de modelo y esta había adquirido un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Yamanobe-san!- me grito avergonzada.

\- No hay necesidad de gritar tanto en la mañana-hable con un tono serio y me miro sorprendida-, si quieres que me bañe y cambie llámame por mi nombre- dije con una mano en mi esbelta cintura, mirándola sonriente.

Note como sus mejillas se ponían aún más sonrojadas y ya ella percatándose de que la observaba bajo la cabeza, haciendo que de esta manera su cabello cubriera parte de sus mejillas. Apretó después sus manos en forma de puños en torno a su falda.

-H-hikaru- san...- emití un gruñido- Hikaru- se corrigió.

-Bien, ¿ves? No era tan difícil- dije sacando mi toalla de una maleta y otras cosas- si quieres te puedes adelantar- agregue mirándola.

-Lamento haber sido tan formal, pero es que a la única mujer que he llamado por su nombre con tanta confianza era a mi antigua compañera de dormitorio y mejor amiga, Yuuki- me informo-Además, volviendo al caso, con eso de "Te puedes adelantar" Por si ya se te ha olvidado, tienes un mal sentido de la orientación- esta vez la sonrojada fui yo.

-Está bien- exclame algo avergonzada saliendo de la habitación- Pero ya me estas tomando confianza como para responderme, espero que seamos buenas amigas- le dije en un tono alegre emprendiendo mi viaje al futuro

Caminaba por los pasillos- no al futuro- y no encontraba el dichoso baño, así que decido preguntarle a las dos dichosas chicas que estaban aún en sus pijamas delante de las puertas de sus habitaciones.

-Disculpen, ¿Podrían por favor indicarme en dónde está el baño? - pregunte y estas se giraron al instante a verme, y justo de la misma manera se sonrojaron.

-¿Acaso no vienes de ahí? - espeto una mirándome de pies a cabeza, ya que estaba envuelta en mi toalla, una cosa es estar en ropa interior en mi cuarto y otra en los pasillos.

\- No, verán es que yo duermo en ropa interior- dije honestamente y estas sólo me miraron con cara de vergüenza- además, soy nueva y no se en dónde está.

\- Bueno si quieres te llevamos- se ofreció la que no había dicho ni pi en toda la conversación.

\- Serían de gran ayuda- comente y estas chillaron de felicidad, lo cual me pareció extraño.

Ambas caminaban delante de mi hablando entre ellas y yo las podía escuchar perfectamente cosas como: "Es tan hermosa, parece de la clase nocturna" o "Parece alguien a quién se le puede tener confianza, es algo torpe ¿no?". Yo solo sonreía mirando con detenimiento cada cosa, así no me perdería.

Tenía mal sentido de orientación con lugares nuevos, pero una vez que los exploraba no me volvería a perder.

-Bueno, ya llegamos...- dijo la chica de dos trenzas y lentes sin saber mi nombre.

-Hikaru Yamanobe, se han ganado el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre- sonreí y estas volvieron a chillar y me abrazaron yo estaba en medio de ellas dos con cara de pez confundido.

-¡Kyan ! -grito una al estilo fan- Que feliz somos, bueno Hikaru-chan estas en el ala Este del dormitorio sol, esta es el área designada para las chicas, abajo está el vestíbulo y luego un portón ahora, en el área oeste hay otro vestíbulo y un portón que es el de chicos. No se está permitido ir al área masculina- comento la chica del cabello castaño oscuro aún abrazándome- Me llamo Yosuga Toramatsuki y ella la de las dos trenzas es Sunako Toramatuski, mi hermana y compañera de cuarto.

\- Gracias por la información pero... ahora tengo que darme un baño- dije y ellas me soltaron algo avergonzadas para salir corriendo.

-¡Cualquier cosa nos avisas, estamos en la habitación 115!- grito la de las dos trenzas, es decir Sunako mirando hacia atrás.

Entre después de despedirme con la mano al baño y vi que era inmenso, demasiado grande por así decirlo. Tenía duchas individuales y del otro lado de la pared estaban los inodoros para cualquier otra necesidad. Justo como un baño público de aguas termales, lo único que las duchas eran separadas y no asientos redondos en dónde te bañabas y todos te pudieran ver en donde no te da el sol.

Puse la toalla en el perchero cerrando la puerta quitándome la poca ropa que tenía encima para finalmente darme un baño con agua fría.

Cerré el grifo y tome la toalla para secarme y me puse otra ropa interior, pues cuando tome la toalla elegí bragas y un sostén al azar. Me envolví en la toalla otra vez y fui directo a la habitación 101. Abrí la puerta y Sayori se había tomado la molestia de sacar mi uniforme del armario.

\- Gracias- le agradecí y luego deje caer la toalla para cambiarme.

\- De nada, aquí están tus libros- me los extendió, al parecer se le fue la vergüenza de hace rato al verme semidesnuda -y este es tu horario de clases, ahora vámonos – dijo cuando acabe de cambiarme pero antes tome el cintillo de guardián color blanco que tenía pétalos de una rosa en medio estampada y lo guarde en el bolsillo de la minifalda.

Fuimos corriendo de los corredores al vestíbulo y del vestíbulo, al portón para correr todo el trayecto hasta las puertas donde estaban los vigilantes. Este nos dejó pasar y fuimos a clases.

Admito que de no ser porque Sayori estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo de camino al aula de clases, me hubiera perdido. Las clases transcurrieron aburridas y sonó el timbre del almuerzo, para ser honestos a lo único que le preste atención en todo el recorrido fue a la ubicación de la cafetería maldita glotona- dirán algunos, pero así soy.

Tome mis alimentos y los pagué y con mis cosas en mano, me dispuse a explorar durante la hora del almuerzo parte de la academia. Una fuente con forma de caballo, grandes jardines, hermosos árboles y ahora estaba viendo un establo...Momento- saque mi lápiz mental y me puse a anotar cosas en el aire: Establo es igual a equino y lo que equino significa es caballo y si ahí hay caballos… YO tengo que estar ahí.

Seguido bote los restos de comida en un cesto que había cerca y fui corriendo al establo. Abrí la gran puerta de madera y había alrededor de treinta caballos, por lo que mi sonrisa de Cheshire el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas estaba en mi rostro. Habían negros, blancos, pelirrojos y mestizos de varios colores que parecían vacas. Pero no había ningún blanco. Mi color preferido después del rojo.

Eso pensaba hasta que vi la cabeza de uno asomarse.

-Oh- exclame acercándome. Era una hembra y su pelaje era blanco como la leche. Tenía una mirada salvaje y en la cerca correspondiente a la suya, estaba escrito en una placa "Lily la yegua indomable" - Hola - la salude amablemente y esta se para en sus dos patas traseras relinchando molesta- No vine a hacerte daño- pero esta no parecía entender...Obviamente, pues es un animal supuestamente indomable, aunque algunos animales entienden.

Así que la tomé de las riendas bajándola con fuerza y está aún terca la forcé a mirarme a mis ojos. Sus ojos eran de una furia natural, pero esos ojos furiosos no eran nada en comparación a mi instinto asesino, por lo que ella a través de mi mirada pudo entender que sí se volvía a levantar en mi contra no resultaría nada bueno de ello.

De repente se calmó y movía su cola con cierta simpatía a lo que yo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Muy bien bonita, eres una yegua muy inteligente-dije sonriendo mientras la alagaba, sus ojos ahora eran amables.

 _Las apariencias engañan._

El establo era tranquilo, un lugar muy tranquilo para descansar y al parecer no era la única en pensarlo.

-Eres la primera después de mi en domarla- dijo una voz con cierta pesadez y al parecer adormilada.

Ese tono no me gusta, sólo la he escuchado una vez pero ya la reconozco- mire hacia abajo y en efecto ahí estaba el pelo plateado de mi compañero tirado o acostado en el heno limpio.

\- ¿Me estas acosando?- pregunto y una vena de furia se formó en mi frente pero aun así le sonreí mirando hacia abajo.

\- Sé que hemos empezado mal pero creo que este es un buen momento para llevarnos...

-¿No crees que eres muy niña para usar bragas de encaje color negro? - pregunto y la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

\- Per...per -tartamudee

\- ¿Per? -pregunto aún mirando debajo de mi falda.

-¡Pervertido!- le grite y le pise amablemente su cara.

Estábamos de camino al dormitorio luna, Sí "estábamos", Zero estaba conmigo de escolta.

\- Sabes la suela de mi zapato te queda de maravilla - le dije mirándole de reojo caminando a una distancia recomendable de dos metros de él.

\- Cállate - demando con notable molestia- ya tengo suficiente con las chiquillas de la clase diurna, no pongas a prueba tu suerte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas levantar tus armas contra mí?- pregunte sorprendida pero con un tono de sorna- No soy un vampiro, las balas de Bloody Rose no funcionaran contra mí.

\- Soy muy bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo- respondió a mi comentario aun mirando al frente, note cuando se puso rígido al mencionar su arma. Estaba muy equivocado si cree que le lanzo a aventurar cuando se trata de compañeros.

\- En tal caso, estas perdido Zero - dije su nombre casi como un canto y él se giró de repente, pero en menos de un segundo ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Por lo que me subí arriba de él y me senté en su cintura aprisionándole las manos por las muñecas- Porque sí te atreves a levantar tus manos en mi contra-acerque mis labios a su oído y le susurre-.

 _ **Me darás un buen motivo para erradicarte, maldito vampiro nivel E.**_


	5. IV: Sonrisa Falsa

¡Hola chic s! ¡Feliz año!  
Espero y les guste el capítulo y que comenten. Eso me da fuerzas.

 **DEDICADO A: Lu Kyoraku**

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Ya eran las 4:00Pm y ambos chicos no se movían de sus posiciones. Hikaru parecía disfrutar la situación, en cambio, Zero estaba frustrado; Quería pero no podía moverse. Siendo él un vampiro debería ser capaz de tirarla o moverla de encima del, pero no... Estaba completamente neutralizado por la susodicha, cosa que lo estaba sofocando.

-Quítate de encima- demando de forma autoritaria.

-No creo que estas en la " _posición"_ de ordenarme algo, Zero- ronroneo con sorna.

-¿Se te ha soltado un tornillo o qué? –pregunto escrutándola con la mirada

-No, para nada... Yo nací atolondrada, pero tu Zero... Estas en un punto más allá de la locura- contesto ahora con un sutil tono de tristeza y a la vez de reclamo, cosa que intrigo al peli-plateado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

Por la boca de la castaña se asomó una sonrisa juguetona, razón por la cual él se tensó bajo de ella. Esta entonces deslizo una de sus manos por el rostro pálido y no obstante del acorralado.

-Ojos rojos como la sangre- musito esta con voz aterciopelada- piel pálida capaz de competir con la nieve- agrego deslizando una de sus manos por la mejilla del, haciendo que este tuviera una respuesta humana al erizársele la piel con aquella caricia de las palmas cálidas de la chica- colmillos largos y filosos cual lobo deseoso de cazar y devorarse a su presa...o víctima- entonces deslizo su mano un poco más abajo, hasta su barbilla alzándola un poco abriendo de esta manera un poco la boca donde se asomaban los colmillos.

Zero trago de manera dificultosa la saliva ponzoñosa de su boca para aclararse la garganta y calmar la quemadura que hacia la sed en su garganta...Necesitaba un caliente y dulce sabor metálico deslizarse por su esófago que saciara su sed, tintara y de paso que hidratara sus labios con aquel color carmesí.

-A... Aléjate- jadeo debajo de ella, pero esta solo sonrío al ver como el chico se debatía debajo de ella.

-Tus ganas de dejar a alguien sin una gota de sangre...- entonces presiono la palma de su mano derecha sobre su garganta, lo que lo hizo abatirse un poco- Cuando ese deseo inhumano llegue, cuando quieras acabar definitivamente con tu humanidad... –hizo una pausa casi eterna- Te asesinare, volveré polvo o como quieras llamarle.

Zero abrió los ojos como platos, estupefacto por lo que dijo y luego emitió un gruñido de desaprobación.

-Bájate- ordeno debatiéndose ahora con más fuerza y voz ronca, pero esta apretó el agarre sobre la garganta del sobre el sello casi clavándole las uñas de manera peligrosa.

Ella vio la frustración y el enojo en sus ojos encendidos, enloquecido y abatido por sus palabras. Pero eso solo la hizo sonreír mentalmente ante la reacción tan activa del, pues había sucumbido realmente a sus palabras y de paso las había interpretado como su historia…Ergo (entonces), no se equivocaba al pensar mal de él.

Pero eso no debía de interferir con su trabajo, así que como si todo lo anterior solo fuese un juego... o acaso alguna broma de mal gusto o juego.

Con una sonrisa inocente e infantil dijo:

-Es coña- se levantó ahora ofreciéndole la mano de manera firme.

Pero este solo atino a abofetearle la mano en respuesta y levantarse por su cuenta.

-No vuelvas a bromear conmigo de esa manera- casi escupió diciendo aquello con rabia y ella solo llevo su mano a su frente en simbolización de general.

-Claro Señor- luego empezó a caminar detrás del con calma.

Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio luna en poco tiempo y ahí estaban todas las féminas, cual oferta de la boutique más cara, peleando y jalándose de los pelos por subir por la columna primero.

-¡Bajad! –Grito Zero a dos de ellas que estaban subiendo por la columna, casi cruzando al otro lado y con eso basto para congelar la situación, cada una de las "luchadoras" estaba estaca- Formen dos filas- ordeno después y estas obedecieron.

Hikaru observaba divertida la situación, le pareció muy interesante el liderazgo del chico sobre ellas, sobre todo cuando ella lo obligo volverse sumiso. Pero se vio interrumpida tras sentir una mano tomar su muñeca.

-Disculpa, ¿Tú quién eres? Fórmate u obstruirás el paso de la clase nocturna- dijo una chica de cabello corto y negro mirándola con furia.

-Excúsame bonita pero...- dijo Hikaru sacando el cintillo de guardián y esta palideció al ver como lo subía por su brazo dejándolo hasta antes del hombro- será mejor que tengas tu pie detrás de esa línea o Zero te regañara- dijo esta amablemente y esta retrocedió, a pesar de que esta le había hablado bien ella vio en sus ojos que era mejor hacer lo que le decía.

¿Una fiera calmada?

Todas las jóvenes la miraban de pie a cabeza y de vez en cuando susurraban entre ellas: _"¿Quién es?" "¿Será de la clase nocturna? Tiene el la apariencia" "Si, pero ella es muy amable, recuerda que ellos solo nos hablan en eventos"._

-Disculpa, todas aquí nos preguntamos ¿Eres la sustituta de Yuuki?- pregunto una directamente a la guardiana.

Hikaru miro por el rabillo del ojo a Zero y este apretaba los puños con aparente enojo y confusión, entonces volvió a mirar a la chica.

-Sí- dijo sin pelos en la lengua y todas empezaron a gritar felices- ¿Acaso ella les robaba la atención de la clase Nocturna?- pregunto con inocencia al ver la felicidad de que la anterior guardiana se halla ido y todas cual patrón matemático asintieron con sus cabezas.

-Sí, ella siempre tenía una relación estrecha con cada uno de ellos, nos robaba la atención de Kaname-sama y Idol-sempai- dijo una refunfuñando al igual que otras y Hikaru solo ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

Todas se le quedaron mirando, el viento hacia ondear el largo cabello castaño con mechones rojos, parecía suave y tenía brillo propio, no obstante se fijaron que el uniforme le sentaba mejor que a cualquiera de la clase Diurna y no obstante seguramente la nocturna. Tenía una cintura muy definida que destacaba en el uniforme, unos senos grandes, redondos y levantados. Piernas torneadas atléticas y femeninas al igual que sus brazos, uñas pintadas de un tono azul pastel y ojos ambarinos incluso más cristalinos que los de la antigua humana, coronados por unas largas pestañas negras y más abajo estaban sus labios. Parecían dibujados por el mejor artista, un tono rojo leve, contorneados y algo carnosos. En sí, la chica podría ser la tentación de cualquier hombre o mujer, dependiendo su orientación sexual.

Entonces tragaron todas con dificultad viéndose en una situación difícil, pues tenían delante suyo a una diosa y ellas eran unas simples, plebeyas.

 **-¿Y quién les dijo a ustedes que a mí no me gustaría la atención de algunos de la clase nocturna?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada, que a pesar de ser una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, escondía maldad pura.**

 **To be continue...**


	6. V: Luna

**Hola! Es Shizufranch, gracias por leer el fic aunque no todas o todos los que leen dejen comentarios me hacen feliz, pero esos comentarios como los de:** **Lu Kuryaku, AomeAzakura y Kabaguzjones. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **V: Luna**

 **Hikaru:**

La tensión en el aire era más fuerte que ese momento en que un novio va a formalizar su relación a la casa de los padres de su amada. Los ojos de las chicas engatusadas y engañadas por una falsa máscara, total y superficial me miraban con ojos de intento de asesinato. El rencor y odio que emanaban sus ojos- y la envidia, eso podía ver también- simplemente me eran de poca relevancia.

Cualquier persona que me odie sin saber de quién está enamorada o el verdadero ser de ella- o con quien simplemente tiene una obsesión, que este es el caso- no me llama a la atención o no me pica la conciencia. Todo lo contrario, me da pena y vergüenza ajena.

Por otro lado, podía ver a Zero rascarse la nuca algo preocupado, pero no por mí, sino por la reacción de las chicas con hormonas alborotadas. Aunque a sus ojos no llegaba ese sentimiento, al parecer no le importaba el mal rollo que se podría armar aquí cuando alguna ose a levantarse en mi contra.

Realmente no me molestaría mandar a una o diez al hospital, me habían comparado con esos chupa sangre y no había nada que me hiciera enfurecer más que eso- para decirlo así, me gustaría saltar de un acantilado por ello.

-¿Es enserio?... ¿Tu realmente te ligarías a alguno de nuestros ídolos?- preguntó una en de las jovencitas con voz tímida y triste, era de baja estatura con pecas en el rostro y era bonita, las pecas la hacían ver aún más vulnerable.

Últimamente estoy más observadora de la cuenta.

Me incline un poco hacia ella y vi cómo se encogió en el mismo sitio, volviéndose aún más pequeña e intimidándose por mi cercanía. Le mire amablemente y ella lo hizo por pura coincidencia.

-No- respondí simple, a lo que esta me miro un poco sorprendida con sus ojos entrecerrados ya que no me entendía mi respuesta.

-Eres muy atractiva como todas las chicas de la clase nocturna, ellos no lo dudarían dos veces en invitarte a salir, ¿Por qué no querrías tu salir con ellos? – pregunto otra vez algo incrédula diciendo algo que aparentaba ser obvio, yo solo suspire y todas las otras chicas fanáticas estaban con el oído el doble de grande para escuchar mi respuesta.

-Es simple…-hice una pausa y ellas prestaron más atención- Tengo novio- lleve mi mano a mi cintura mirando a otro lado después de responder.

Pero tuve que llevar mis manos a mis oídos y cubrirlos pues una onda sonora de "¡¿QUÉ?!" me dejo media sorda y ahora era irónico que cada una me mirara felizmente tras mi respuesta, me rodearon y empezaron las oleadas de preguntas.

-¡Te lo dije! Ella es muy hermosa y atractiva para estar sola – exclamó una de las tantas que estaban acumuladas a mi alrededor.

-Supongo que debería de decir Gracias- respondí alisando mi falda un poco más algo desinteresada, más preocupada por mi falda que por las simples cosas que decían.

¿Acaso todas son tan simplonas y aburridas?

-¿Cómo se llama?, ¿De dónde es?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿Es de la clase nocturna?- pregunto una que reemplazo a la pequeña del principio de un empujón sacándola del círculo, lo que ahora tenía de frente era a una joven de mediana estatura, pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda con listón plateado en la cabeza, gafas y con libreta y lápiz en las manos.

Al parecer en esta escuela sí hay personas interesantes.

-Tienes una cara muy sospechosa y esa libreta que tienes en tus manos me deja dicho algo, eres Elizabeth Shell-la chica dejo caer su libreta, así que estoy en lo cierto, vaya que soy buena analizando gente-La fundadora del club de periodismo escolar, ¡Vaya que eres entusiasta niña! –Exclame feliz después de soltar otra risa a lo que me miraron raro- Si quieres respuestas considerare dártelas en privado, un día de estos…Pero no te vuelvas un chile en mis zapatos o un barro en el culo, que después me cierro como una concha.

-M-me asegurare de que lo hagas- dijo muy convencida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al parecer por mi muy de doncella vocabulario.

Se retiró haciendo que todas se movieran a un lado olvidándose de su objetivo principal, el ponerse a gritar como todas las que están aquí cuando esos chupa-cabras salgan…Hablando de eso, todas se fueron a las posiciones que había establecido Zero aunque alguna que otra forcejeaba porque ya las puertas empezaban a abrirse.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el primero de todos cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, era un peli negro, alto y atractivo **{Como todo vampiro}**. Su aura era de un color negro característico de la muerte que llevaban todos los vampiros encima y este además de eso, tenía destellos de un color verde. Significa que tiene a la madre naturaleza de su lado.

-¡Daiki -sama!- gritaron todas a coro.

Valga la redundancia, su nombre significa árbol grande, ser excelente, sofisticado y elegante.

Después me puse a uno de los extremos dejando un espacio libre para que pudieran pasar, las chicas me miraban antes de hacer algún movimiento innecesario y yo solo las miraba con una sonrisa de "si pasan no volverán a verlos" por lo que se resignaron.

1,2…5,6…17,18…24,25…50 vampiros en total. Al parecer tenemos muchos clanes juntos aquí, eso es aún más raro.

En fin, tengo que dirigir a todas estas niñitas a sanas y con su conciencia limpia a sus dormitorios.

Zero:

Realmente no la soporto, no la acepto. Ella recién llega y ya las controla a todas como si fuera algún pastor de ovejas.

-¿Esto durara mucho tiempo?, ¿Cuándo se larga?- pregunte por enésima vez al director.

-¿Estas visitas innecesarias seguirán como ahora? Tendré que comprar un sillón más entonces- comento riéndose y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada- Zero-kun, ¿Qué te hizo? Hikaru-tan es una chica muy buena…

¡¿Hikaru-tan?! ¡Eso sí que era ridículo!

-Existir, eso hizo- dije antes de abandonar la oficina no le iba a decir lo que paso de camino al Dormitorio luna, aunque, escuche que me llamo diciendo ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!

Pero no le hice caso, solo me fui a mi dormitorio a descansar como se debe y a tomarme nueve pastillas, mi sed se había vuelto cada vez más intensa con el paso de los días. Hikaru parecía tener todo controlado así que ella se podría encargar de escoltar y hacer las jornadas por sí sola, ya que es supuestamente talentosa.

De camino al dormitorio Sol del área oeste, el portero me miro y entrego una carta.

- _"Procura que el director no la vea"_ dice en la parte delantera, porque ya tengo años conociéndote lo dejare pasar por alto y mantendré el pico cerrado.

Asentí y metí la carta en el bolsillo del chaleco mientras seguía mi corrido al dormitorio. Cuando llegue a mi habitación que estaba separada de todas las demás, en uno de los tantos corredores abandonados del dormitorio oeste, en esta academia no hay tantos estudiantes masculinos así que no tenía ningún problema con ellos en lo que a compartir baños se refiere.

Entre al baño y me desvestí, mi cuerpo olía a sudor por todo lo de hoy además de que estaba jodidamente agotado. Entre a la ducha fría y el agua recorría mi cuerpo enfriándolo, cerre la llave y me enjabone. Después entre a la bañera y me puse a mirar la hermosa luna por la ventana. Desprendia un hermoso brillo que iluminaba mi piel nívea.

-Que relajado se está aquí- pensé en voz alta.

 ** _Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto lo amo_**

 ** _Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto lo extraño_**

Era una voz dulce y melodiosa, una canción que con cada letra se le notaba la nostalgia. La verdad nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa.

 ** _Esta noche sé que él está_**

 ** _Contemplándote igual que yo_**

 ** _A través de ti quiero darle un beso_**

 ** _Tú qué sabes de soledad_**

 ** _Aconséjale por favor_**

 ** _De que vuelva convéncelo te ruego_**

Realmente era nostálgica, pero encantadora se notaba el anhelo, ¿De quién será esa voz?

 _ **Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto es que sufro**_

 _ **Luna y dile que vuelva porque ya es mucho**_

 _ **Tú qué sabes en donde está**_

 _ **Acaríciale con mi amor**_

 _ **Dile que él es a quien yo más, más quiero**_

 _"Zero… Yo hasta el fin de mis días huiré de ti, así no tendremos que pelear"_

 ** _Tú qué sabes por donde va_**

 ** _Ilumínale con tu luz_**

 ** _Su sendero porque quizás_**

 ** _No es bueno, no es bueno_**

 ** _Quizás no es bueno_**

 ** _Y dile que lo quiero_**

Yuuki era lo único que estaba en mi mente, las palabras que le dije y su respuesta. Yo seria quien la mataría si vuelve, yo me llevaría su vida.

Pero… ¿Eso estaría bien?


	7. VI: Reencuentro Parte 1

VI: Reencuentro [Parte 1]

 **Hikaru:**

— ¡Chicas no empujen!-grite apretando más las cadenas de las chicas eufóricas.

Hoy retornaron otros vampiros que se habían tomado unas vacaciones por asuntos familiares, entre ellos, _los hermanos Kuran._

Ayer fue realmente fácil, no empujaron como desquiciadas, se mantuvieron en orden y no empujaron contra las cadenas tanto como lo hacen hoy-malditas, reservando las fuerzas para hoy.

Desde que llegaron de nuevo las sanguijuelas están más inquietas e incontrolables que nunca.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Zero detrás de mí, que en todo esto no se dignó a darme una mano—Al parecer hoy estas teniendo problemas-entonces una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en sus rosados labios.

 _« ¿Hikaru que haces mirándole la boca a un Zero-acosa bragas-kun?»_

Zero había cambiado de ser una persona totalmente muda a una totalmente sarcástica, ignorante y burlona. El ya no es como antes... _como cuando era un niño…_

—Idiota devora drogas-murmure pero pareció escucharme.

—Estúpida señorita me pierdo en la esquina-contraataco cruzándose de brazos inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Me lo dice quien no puede jugar a las vencidas conmigo-sonrió de vuelta, disminuyo la distancia entre él y yo dando un paso hacia adelante. Las chicas de pronto guardaron silencio pendientes a la pelea.

Zero realmente era más alto que yo, pero solo por unos cuantos centímetros.

—Inútil.

—Debilucho.

—Golosa.

— ¿No sabes ofender verdad? –pregunte soltando una larga y sonora risa.

Los insultos volaban de un lado a otro hasta que una risita risueña nos interrumpió.

— ¿De qué ríes?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo mirando hacia atrás.

Delante de nosotros estaba una vampiresa de cabello largo color marrón, ojos del mismo color y algo pequeña. Tenía unos rasgos de niña y un cuerpo normal. Pero tenía puesto el uniforme de la clase nocturna.

Ya no es normal por eso.

—Yuuki-escuche decir a Zero en un murmullo con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

Así que esta diminuta persona es Yuuki Kuran.

— Hola, soy la nueva compañera de Zero. Yamanobe Hikaru, para ti Yamanobe-san-dije extendiendo mi mano y esta la tomo con una sonrisa.

Necesitare detergente para mis manos más tarde.

 _« ¿Por qué pareces odiarla sin conocerla? ¿Algún motivo en particular?»_

Ninguno, la odio igual que a los otros sanguijuelas-le recrimine a la yo con lentes.

— Kuran Yuuki, un gusto-vi como fruncía las cejas y como miraba a Zero con recelo.

— Yuuki, tenemos que irnos-escuchamos una cuarta voz después y esta correspondía a un joven alto, guapo(tal vez mas que guapo, todo un Adonis), de mirada fría hacia las estudiantes y cálida a la chica, tenía el pelo del mismo tono marrón de la pequeña Kuran y al parecer se conocían muy bien ya que la estaba abrazando por detrás.

Envidie la manera en que estos se miraban-y por lo visto Zero también.

 _Realmente extraño a esa persona observando cómo las dos sanguijuelas se dan cariño con simples abrazos._ Pero se ven tan cursis que me dan asco y al parecer no soy la única, porque Zero vuelve a corresponder mis celos y asco, dedicándoles a ambos una mirada de celo y pura repugnancia a estos dos.

— Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama...-llamo una voz desde atrás a los mencionados y ahí se encontraba otro maldito vampiro.

«Ya es hora de que te acostumbres Hikaru, este lugar está plagado de ellos. Deja de hablar contigo misma también.»

La quinta voz pertenecía a un rubio platinado de pelo largo hasta la mitad del cuello estéticamente desordenado, piel nívea, atractivo y ojos azules.

— Idol-sama, le traje este regalo, espero que desde el fondo de mi corazón lo acepte-dijo una chica bajita entregándole una pequeña cajita roja con un listón.

Esta se salió de la fila, ya se las verá conmigo más tarde.

— Gracias, pequeña-tomo el regalo el chico y siguió su camino con los dos hermanos Kuran, que al parecer tenían una extraña relación.

Realmente los vampiros son tan…despreciables…Ellos y sus extrañas costumbres me dan escalofríos.

—Te dejo el resto-murmuro rápidamente Zero para desaparecer de mi vista.

— ¡Oye no puedes marcharte así como así!-grito sintiendo entonces como todas las chicas empujaban de nuevo forzándome a apretar más las cadenas, ya que las chicas empezaban a empujar de nuevo porque querían correr detrás de los de la clase nocturna.

(...)

 **Yuuki:**

En la madrugada volví a la Academia Cross, estaba muy feliz de poder volver a ver a Sayori y...a Zero, aunque estoy más que segura de que me odia.

De todos modos, Zero ha sido y siempre será parten importante de mi vida, aunque no corresponda sus sentimientos.

—Kaname-sama, me adelantare- dije saliendo por las puertas del dormitorio de Kaname-sama, ahora permanecía a mi lado cada vez que tenía problemas con el control de mi sed.

— Yuuki, esas no son fachadas para salir-escuche como decía abrazándome por la espalda deteniéndome justo en la puerta.

— Kaname-sama... ¿A-a qué se refiere?-pregunte nerviosa por la cercanía de mi amado Kaname.

Aun no me acostumbraba a sus tratos tan amorosos hacia mi persona, tan considerado, tan…Kaname.

— Yuuki querida, aun estas en pijama y no te has aseado... ve a bañarte-respondió soltándome volviendo al pequeño sillón que había en su habitación—. Te dejare tu nuevo uniforme en la cama.

Todo después transcurrió normal, no estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran como si fuera alguna deidad-porque así era que me trataban todos los de la clase nocturna- reverencias, saludos formales y ofrecimientos de sangre-cosa que nunca hare, Kaname no quiere que beba de la sangre de particulares.

Me vestí con el uniforme blanco representativo de los de la clase nocturna-algo que no me era agradable a mi vista, pues siempre había usado el negro y estos cambios son tan repentinos que aún estoy atónita.

Dispuesta a salir, se escuchaban los gritos desde el otro lado, también podía distinguir las voces de cada uno de los que estaban del otro lado, pero la que más la atención me llamo fue la de Zero.

-Inútil-escuche la voz de Zero, se escuchaba extraña y estaba ofendiendo a alguien

-Debilucho-respondió otra que nunca había escuchado.

-Golosa-dijo otra vez Zero

-¿No sabes ofender verdad?-respondió la voz.

Entonces los celos calaron en mis huesos de una manera extraña.

¿Quién le habla con tanta familiaridad a Zero?

Las puertas se abrieron e inmediatamente fue hacía ellos. Ahí estaba Zero discutiendo con una chica que nunca había visto antes, alta y atractiva. Podría escuchar sus latidos así que era humana.

Estaba dudando si lo era por su exuberante belleza.

Era una chica alta, de cabello largo castaño y rojo en las puntas-tan largo hasta las rodillas y a pesar de que la brisa era leve se movía lentamente-. Sus senos grandes destacaban por encima de la camisa y saco, su trasero firme también distraía la vista y como no su linda cintura. Realmente era una hermosa chica.

 _«También se ve deliciosa, ¿no Yuuki?»_

Últimamente una extraña voz invadía mi mente refiriéndose siempre a la sangre, era como otra yo. **Pero la yo sedienta de sangre.**

No evite reírme al ver como peleaban-me recordó los viejos tiempos- y al parecer se dieron cuenta de mi risa, Zero me miro petrificado y la chica con una ceja alzada sin reconocerme.

Al principio pensé que era una de las fanáticas hasta que vi la banda en su ante brazo… la misma que yo usaba.

¿Qué pasa con estos "celos" de nuevo?

-Hola, soy la nueva compañera de Zero. Yamanobe Hikaru, para ti Yamanobe-san-se presentó con voz fría, note que no tenía ni la más simpatía hacia los nuestros.

Yo de igual manera me presente y sentía la mirada intensa de Zero en mí rostro, me sentía incomoda, pues después de lo que nos dijimos era increíble que no estuviéramos luchando ahora.

Idol-sempai y Kaname me sacaron de ahí para ir a mi primera clase con los que alguna vez intente que no se comieran a alguien.

Ahora era yo que tenía que evitar comerme a alguien.

Irónico…

 _ **De todos modos, tal vez deba hincarle el diente a esa tal Hikaru.**_

 _ **«Deberías, se ve apetitosa»**_

 _ **No, no debo hacerlo. No puedo.**_

 _ **«Si puedes, tienes sed, ¿acaso no sientes como se te quema la garganta?»**_

 _ **No, yo no siento eso...Cállate.**_

 _ **«Lo sientes y lo necesitas. Pero no de Kaname, sino de Hikaru. Escuchar su respiración y como corre la sangre por sus venas»**_

 _ **Sí, sí, yo necesito...**_

 _ **«Sangre y también la sangre de Zero, necesitas matarlo o él te matara a ti»**_

 _ **Sí, yo debo de hacer eso. No dejare a Kaname-onisama solo de nuevo, él estuvo esperando por mi todo este tiempo...Incluso aunque tenga que matarte, Zero.**_


	8. VII: Reencuentro parte final

**Reencuentro parte final.**

 **Yuuki:**

Mi pelo castaño largo hasta encima de la cintura ondeaba en el viento a la vez que el uniforme de la clase nocturna se ensuciaba con las hojas de los arboles cada vez que pasaba a una velocidad incomprensible por estos-eran increíbles las habilidades de los vampiros.

Las clases habían terminado y a lo que mi opinión respecta, me resultaron poca cosa.

Las lecciones de la clase nocturna se basaban más en lectura, puesto que el maestro entraba, asignaba los ejercicios después de pasar la lista y se iba.

Entonces después se hacía presente una tensión en el ambiente, en el que entre ellos se ofrecían sangre de forma indirecta aquellos que estaban interesados en algún poder del otro.

Según Idol-sempai nada fuera de lo normal-pero yo no evitaba quedarme mirando fijamente a aquellos que se provocaban entre sí, no sabía que los vampiros podían ser tan…provocativos.

Por otro lado la devoción de los otros vampiros hacia mi persona, cuyos ojos no se despegaban de mi espalda e incluso cuello me mantenía todo el tiempo inquieta. Aunque es tabú el morder a una sangre pura, no es algo que sacare de mi lista de probabilidades de algo que me pueda pasar.

De no ser por Kaname-onisama hubiera salido corriendo de este lugar.

Aunque entiendo sus miradas, después de todo soy la princesa sangre pura de los Kuran. La verdadera hija.

Sí, ya lo sé todo y no me importo mucho que digamos.

Mis recuerdos de mis padres son escasos y aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo los amo, pero el temor que siente mi organismo por aquel hombre es más grande.

Aquel hombre que arrebato la "vida" de mis padres.

Mi ser, sin embargo, no dejaba de pedir venganza y sangre.

Mi primer objetivo era Hikaru, me di cuenta de que Zero es más bien _**mi comida y apoyo**_ , no podría matarlo y aunque él lo negara…No podría matarme a mí tampoco, nunca sería capaz de apretar el gatillo en mi contra.

Me dirigía hacia la habitación de Hikaru Yamanobe, por eso corría tan rápido.

Sentía la misma repugnancia por Shizuka Hio hacia Hikaru, esa mujer que trato de arrebatarme a Zero para siempre.

La chica de esta tarde en tan poco tiempo ya tenía una relación estrecha con Zero…No se lo permitiría.

Tal vez lo estaba seduciendo y Zero no se daba cuenta.

—. Estas no son horas para estar fuera de los dormitorios señorita Kuran-escuche desde lo alto y después frente a mi cayó mi objetivo suavemente, con una mano cuidando de que se vea su ropa interior. Su uniforme levemente desarreglado, el listón flojo y la camisa tenían un botón desabrochado. Su mirada cansada expresaba lo aburrida que estaba y sin embargo se veía tan…bien, ni una pizca de imperfección.

De pronto me sentí pequeña, cosa que ni con Ruka me había pasado. Una vampiresa rubia y elegante que me celaba por mi relación con Kaname-onisama, que sin embargo me respetaba por deber y velaba por mi bienestar. Una vampiresa rebosante de belleza e inteligencia.  
Entonces esta mujer destruye todo lo que había construido, teniendo inclusive el control sobre las chicas de la clase diurna que yo nunca pude obtener.

Para colmo no tenía ningún punto débil hasta donde sabía, ni nada que la hiciera ver menos…atractiva.

Su voz no era chillona ni molesta, lo contrario. Era de esas voces prepotentemente hermosas, melodiosas, suaves y sensuales-desgraciadamente- cualquiera caería ante esa voz.

Con un libro en su mano y sin ningún indicio de que llevaba un arma consigo. Podría ser débil, tal vez solo era intimidante.

 _ **{Eso hará nuestro trabajo más fácil, tortúrala y drena su sangre dejándola sin una gota de aquel sabroso líquido rojo. Toda jugosa corriendo por nuestro organismo calentando nuestra garganta aliviando el dolor y tintando nuestra lengua de un color aún más rojo. El sabor metálicamente dulce de la sangre humana…Por primera vez en nuestros labios}**_

Escuché la voz siniestra de la vampiresa que yacía en mí y mi vista se volvió roja, podía ver todas sus venas en lumínico por sobre su piel.

-Eres bastante descuidada, ni yo cuando era guardiana me atrevía a salir sin _Artemis_ -hable por primera vez de manera retadora y la voz que salió de mi boca fue la voz de mi vampira. La misma voz con la que le hablé a Zero aquella vez que me convertí. Una voz ronca y sensual.

 _ **Ya ni siquiera me reconocía a mí misma, ¿Qué clase de monstruo me había vuelto?**_

-¿Estas insinuando que me vas a atacar?-no levanto la vista de su libro forrado de azul con letras mayúsculas este tenía escrito "Biología avanzada II". Paso la hoja y con eso el viento cambio de dirección, trayendo consigo su esencia a coco. Su pelo era incluso más largo y brilloso que el mío, de un castaño más claro y puntas rojas.

La envidia subió inmediatamente cual una inyección directamente al cerebro.

-No estoy insinuando, te voy a atacar. Te mataré y Zero será solo mío-respondí tranquila inclinándome.

Artemis lo deje en mi habitación-la que me asigno el director en mi nuevo dormitorio- porque no la creí necesaria.

Y no es como si pudiera utilizarla, recibía una descarga bastante dolorosa cada vez que tocaba el arma que me acompaño casi toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto volviendo a pasar de página.

¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?

-Me quieres arrebatar a mi Zero- respondí antes de abalanzarme contra ella y en un segundo mi frente choco contra el árbol detrás de ella quebrándolo a la mitad.

Mi piel no tuvo rasguño de ningún tipo, solo mi uniforme tuvo unos cuantos raspones. Cosa que si hubiera sido humana estuviera grave en algún hospital por serias contusiones cerebrales.

Necesito controlar mi fuerza aunque no entiendo cómo me evadió.

Soy un vampiro después de todo, ¿no?

 _-¿Arrebatar?-_ repitió lo que dije detrás de mí, me voltee y la vi frente a mí, su frente pegada a la mía mirándome directamente a los ojos. Podía ladear mi cabeza y encajarle los dientes de una manera rápida si quería, ¿pero por qué no me movía? ¿Es que acaso me sentía intimidada por su mirada, por su advertencia escondida en sus ojos? ¿Fue acaso el tono de sorna y burla que utilizo que no me permitieron reaccionar _?- ¿Cómo planeas arrebatar algo que te aborrece? ¿Acaso quieres a alguien que aborrece a su propia raza? Eso sería un suicidio niña caprichosa, los vampiros y las personas no son juguetes…La próxima vez que trates de levantar tus manos contra mía ven armada, lo cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo y en todo caso acabarías desnucada…Vete con tu "Kaname-onisama" a que te consuele y cuéntale, a ver si me ataca y lo termino matando_ –escuche cuando se retiró como una neblina.

Y lo peor es que me quede sentada sobre el tronco de aquel árbol que había derrumbado, rindiéndome sin siquiera dar batalla; Porque lo que ella había dicho era cierto.


	9. VIII: Encuentro inesperado

**VIII: Encuentro inesperado.**

Hikaru:

— Mi trato es, será y seguirá siendo igual o peor director, sea su hija o quien sea. Salir a tardes horas de la noche, lo que es una de las falta grave al reglamento que usted estableció. Regla número uno: _El toque de queda de la clase diurna es a las seis y treinta minutos. Clase diurna a las nueve en punto. Cualquiera que quebrante esta regla será sancionado-_ dicte la regla parada recta frente al escritorio y el director mirándome por encima de sus lentes directo a los ojos—. Además de eso… atacar a otro estudiante, para el colmo a un delegado o guardián… estuve en todo derecho de defenderme y no lo hice, ni siquiera la herí, esquive cada inútil ataque-explicaba y en respuesta mi superior me miraba con desaprobación con los brazos cruzados frente a su escritorio.

Adiós a mi amistad con Kaien y lo que es aún peor, a su deliciosa comida.

La pequeña Hikaru de estómago sin fondo llora desconsolada a lo que la Hikaru dietética se rie en una esquina.

— Entiendo, pero recuerda que estamos buscando la igualdad entre ambas especies para así ser capaces de convivir con ellos de una manera en la que no nos perjudicaremos. Eso de casi atacar aunque sea verbalmente a mi hij…quiero decir, a Yuuki Kuran o princesa sangre pura, les será un pecado e irán a por ti. No quiero que te hagan daño Hikaru-chan-explico ahora preocupado.

¿Quién entiende los cambios de humor de este hombre? Antes me estaba asesinando con la mirada porque su hija se lanzó ella sola voluntariamente a un árbol tras esquivarla, y ahora se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

— Para lo mucho que me importa esa "igualdad"-comente y este se apoyó del escritorio levantándose de repente por "profanar" su idea y levante mi mano en un gesto de "déjeme hablar"—. Sin embargo, yo respeto y trabajare bajo esas reglas, esa ha sido mi misión.

 _ **Lo que en verdad era una Gran y terrible mentira.**_

— Pero usted, creo que entiende más que yo que ese deseo suyo es algo casi imposible…Me retirare si no le importa, sé que tratara de llevarme la contraria, pero no cambiare de parecer. Tengo que seguir con mi jornada. No vaya a ser que otro "honorable ser superior" siga el ejemplo de la "princesa"-hice mi reverencia tras hablar con ironía y sarcasmo en mi tono de voz.

Salí sin esperar a que dijera "hasta luego".

Tampoco era como si lo esperara tras esas palabras.

Suspire con pesadez caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, razón por la cual mis pasos retumbaban en el piso de cerámica en la taciturna noche.

El ambiente que hacia me tenía tensa y desconocía la razón.

Sentía que algo me observaba, o alguien.

Al bajar las escaleras y salir al jardín, detrás del muro había una silueta, que en cuanto noto mi presencia cerca suyo salió a encararme.

— Vaya, al parecer hoy es el día de "hagan trabajar a la nueva delegada". ¿Es que hoy les dio la gana a todos los de la clase nocturna darse un paseíto o qué?-dije con un tono alegre con las manos en la cintura, el vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás al ver mi sonrisa juguetona.

¡Oh! No te asustes porque te puedo volver cenizas antes de que la brisa te sople una hebra del pelo.

Sin embargo, no podía disfrutar de desmembrar al chupasangre.

— Retírese al dormitorio Luna antes de que yo lo lleve a las malas, váyase por su voluntad Daiki Housen. Le conviene-dije al vampiro con el aura de madre naturaleza saliéndole por todos los poros de la piel pálida del vampiro.

El apuesto vampiro de pelo verde-para el colmo, porque no bastaba con que manejara la voluntad de las plantas, tenía que tener el pelo verde. Dicha cabellera estaba peinada hacia abajo y sus ojos amarillos me examinaron de arriba abajo detenidamente. Se acerco e hizo que su estatura de Altura 181cm…Tal y como decía el expediente, se hiciera notar aún más.

— Buenas noches señorita Yamanobe, es un placer el hablar con usted cara a cara-susurro tomando mi mano(a la fuerza) y dándole un beso a mis nudillos tras inclinarse un poco.

Mi piel se erizo con el contacto frio de su piel contra la mía.

 **Narradora universal:**

El encuentro entre los orbes dorados del hombre y los orbes ambarinos de la chica fue algo que hizo que esta arrebatara su mano con disimulada repulsión de aquel ser frío. Frotándola contra su otra mano con suma repulsión por aquel beso atrevido que el joven había dejado por "cortesía" en sus nudillos.

El joven Daiki por este trato hacia su persona, se ofendió.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no es el objetivo de esta institución la confraternización entre humanos y vampiros?-pregunto con voz ronca ladeando su cabeza

 _«Este ser despreciable me tiene harta, si tan solo fuera en mi patria ya lo habría vuelto polvillo de hadas»._

— En efecto, pero no puedo obviar que usted está quebrantando las reglas respecto al toque de queda…joven Housen, también invade mi espacio personal al hacer tales cosas que a mi me resultan…repulsivas-respondió con una sonrisa idéntica a la suya—. Por lo que me veo obligada a escoltarlo a su dormitorio, no vaya a cometer otra falta al reglamento-agrego llevando su mano derecha a su pecho, haciendo una reverencia.

— Oh, usted es una joven muy correcta. No infringe ninguna regla, tampoco es vulgar y mucho menos falta al respeto a sus superiores. Tuve la oportunidad de presenciar el pequeño encuentro entre usted y nuestra princesa, por lo que no hubo ningún acto de agresividad hacia ella. Otro cazador la hubiese herido, sin embargo usted conservo su posición de delegada sin infringir ninguna regla…Me atrevo a decir que usted es una humana de _**gran calidad.**_

Aquellas palabras hicieron que ambos se miraran con sumo desprecio, en parte Hikaru lo miro con total repugnancia.

Repugnancia que no pudo esconder y se lo hizo saber.

— Le falta mucho para conocerme, y no diga de "gran calidad". No soy ningún saco de carne o sangre, y de ser ese el caso…Esos comentarios no están permitidos, ¿debo de comunicarme con tu superior para que usted me imite y conozca su posición?-pregunto con severa brusquedad, el tono dulce y sensual natural de Hikaru había pasado a ser grave, autoritario y tosco.

Pero las cosas se vinieron abajo antes de esta percatarse.

La castaña, sin embargo -sin percatarse si quiera- ya estaba elevada a unos metros de la tierra. Se encontraba atada por plantas bastantes consistentes de brazos y piernas, el libro que andaba leyendo había caído al suelo con las paginas abiertas y las lianas iban enredándose aún más en sus muslos.

— Sublime…Nunca me había interesado tanto en un humano-chasqueo los dedos y paso de estar vertical a inclinada. Todo el pelo castaño, largo y sedoso hacia adelante el cual el joven empezó a acariciar—. Hermosa y cuidada cabellera castaña, sedosa.

El joven vampiro se acercó más a la joven, colocándose a centímetros de su rostro. El chico cerro los ojos sintiendo la cálida respiración de la joven que no se había siquiera alterado un poco por la situación, por lo que el aliento fresco de la joven le hizo relamerse los labios.

Hikaru trago aguantándose las ganas de volarle la cabeza de igual manera de como el la ato, de una forma misteriosa despegar su cabeza de su cuerpo.

— Te doy cinco segundos para que alejes tus ramas de mi cuerpo, de lo contrario, no me encargare de los daños ocasionados a tu rostro afeminado-dijo la chica mirando con severidad al joven, con su temple neutro y sin embargo una sonrisa burlona por el ofendido circulaba en su rostro.

— ¿Sino qué? Justo ahora toda tu sangre está circulando hacia abajo y tu posición es perfecta para encajar en ese cuello bronceado tuyo mis colmillos-contesto el chico mirando ansioso el cuello de la castaña.

En ese momento Hikaru le escupió en el rostro, justo en la frente.

— Fíjate que ahora con mi saliva te ves más masculino-se rio por lo bajo Hikaru que con las navajas que traía agarradas a un sistema de palancas en las mangas salieron al hacer un movimiento brusco de muñeca, liberándole así las manos siendo esta capaz de destrozar todas las lianas con sus manos—. Es un desperdicio usar mi energía espiritual para romper tus ramitas, las navajas hechas de metal madre de esta ciudad tampoco son tan malas…a ver que tan bien te cortan en tajos-termino de quitarse los trozos de la planta del uniforme y tras pisar fuerte con su pierna izquierda y apoyarse de su cintura hizo una vuelta al punto de levantar su falda y hacer que el vampiro desviara la vista de su ataque a sus bragas (en realidad a sus nalgas) y que la patada que le venía directo a su rostro no le interesara.

Pero aunque el joven Daiki cerró los ojos esperando el impacto esta nunca llego.

— ¡Zero, suelta!-escucho gritar a la chica y cuando abrió los ojos. En efecto ahí estaba el pelo plateado mirándole con aquellos orbes lilas y las cejas fruncidas en una expresión de disgusto.

— ¿Planeabas matarlo y que yo me encargara de los cargos?-pregunto Zero a la castaña enojada ahora ignorando al vampiro. Daiki dirigió su vista a donde el delegado sostenía la pierna y noto que estaba haciendo fuerza, pero para el colmo lo más amenazante de esa patada, eran las cuchillas que sobresalían de los zapatos de la chica— Tienes una forma muy peculiar de exterminar.

Sin más la levanto y la subió en su hombro, quedando toda la parte delantera de ella-cabeza, pechos y cintura- en la espalda del y el trasero y las piernas en la delantera, procuro sostener sus piernas para que no se moviera demasiado. Ella trataba de moverse pero al parecer él la tenía bien inmovilizada-aunque podía zafarse no debía pues lo heriría y es su compañero-hasta que se rindió.

— ¡Housen, usted y yo no hemos terminado!-grito golpeando la espalda de Zero en lo que este caminaba y se alejaba.

El pelo verde sonrió y en cuestión de segundos desapareció planeando su próximo ataque.

Mientras más caminaban lo más que Hikaru se quejaba y lo más que Zero chocaba accidentalmente contra un árbol golpeándola en la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, ya llegamos-informo Zero a lo que abría la puerta de una habitación que Hikaru desconocía.

— Esta no es mi habitación-hablo Hikaru cuando la lanzo a la cama desorientándola un poco.

— Claro que no retrasada-entonces este se empezó a desvestir dejando a ver su torso desnudo, los abdominales marcados, la V de su pelvis…Hikaru tuvo que aclarar su mente y dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su compañero.

— ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Nos vemos-se levantó nerviosa por dentro y decidida por fuera a irse.

Nuevamente la agarro, esta vez de la muñeca izquierda y la empujo hacia la cama. Se subió también con ella, llevo aquella mano hacia atrás de su cabeza y un incómodo intercambio de miradas se desato entre ambos.

— No te vas, dormirás conmigo devoradora de croquetas.


	10. IX: Al punto de la mordida

**Capitulo dedicado a: Payne B, Samira Vongola, AomeAzakura, perita182000 y Kabaguzjone.  
Gracias por sus comentarios **

**XI: Al punto de la mordida.**

 **Hikaru:**

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer del tal Housen de la naturaleza, abono para la misma…una mano fría sostenía mi tobillo. Retire el pelo que se me había colado a la cara y no me permitía ver quien había osado a detener mi gloriosa patada mortal.

Entonces me encontré con la "persona" más molestosa de la academia, mi "compañero". Como siempre-o como lo he visto estos tres días que llevo aquí- estaba con el cuello de la camiseta manga larga blanca sin abotonar, la corbata floja y la chaqueta abierta, sin abotonar. Su pelo platinado brillaba aún más con la luna como única fuente de luz natural y la briza nocturna hacía que su pelo se revolviera aún más. Sus ojos lilas me contemplaban molestos, frunciendo el ceño se le hacía unas cuantas arruguitas en el medio de las cejas.

— ¡Zero, suelta!-grité furiosa, el me miro con disgusto.

Seguro pensará _: "¿A quién crees que le estas gritando?"._

— ¿Planeabas matarlo y que yo me encargara de los cargos?-me pregunto ignorando al vampiro detrás de él.

Housen desvió la vista de mis nalgas _«maldito depravado sexual, cuando te agarre te corto el pene»_ hacia donde Zero sostenía mi pierna y notó que estaba haciendo fuerza. Su cara fue como un poema al notar las cuchillas que salían de las suelas de mis zapatos.

Soy una cazadora que pelea más cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque las armas de fuego se me dan bien, prefiero escuchar cómo se quiebran los huesos.  
Me encanta el sonido que hacen los huesos al salirse de lugar y quebrarse.  
Sí crearan una orquesta que se dedicara a recrear los sonidos de los huesos quebrándose y que su nombre sería "Tu dolor me fascina", compraría las boletas más caras.

— Tienes una forma muy peculiar de exterminar-una leve sonrisita se le escapó de los labios y aleje mi pierna de él, porque eso significaba que nada bueno vendría. No fue hasta que vi el suelo rocoso que me percate que mi parte superior descansaba en su espalda y lo otro en su parte delantera. Empecé a patalear.

Tengo que practicar un poco más mis reflejos frontales, me atacan más fácil del frente que de atrás.

No importaba que hiciera, me tenía bien agarrada de las rodillas y tampoco le podía hacer daño con mis armas porque « _desgraciadamente_ » era mi compañero.

Dejé de moverme como lombriz electrocutada y resignada le grite al jodido chupa cabras:

— ¡Housen, usted y yo no hemos terminado!- golpeaba la espalda de Zero en lo que el mismo empezaba a caminar y alejarme del vampiro, entre gritos claro está.

El pelo verde sonrió con diversión-aunque levemente asustado por cómo me libere de sus ramitas- y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de mi campo de vista.

 **Los vampiros no son magos…no, son criaturas del diablo que les gusta jugar con la mente** **humana como forma de entretenimiento con el fin de obtener alimento.**

En el camino a no sé dónde, ya que no conocía tanto los alrededores y Zero decidió irse por el camino más rocoso y lleno de árboles. De vez en cuando lo golpeaba en la parte baja de la espalda-no con mucha fuerza, pero si la suficiente como para que se enojara- por lo que el chocaba "accidentalmente" contra un árbol haciendo que me pegara en la cabeza.

Gracias al ángulo en el que estaba, a veces me sentí tentada a apretarle el trasero que se le movía por su manera tan recta de caminar.

Era como sube una nalga, baja la otra.

 _Vaya que te gusta verle el trasero a tu compañero, ¿esto tiene que ver con tus intereses_ _pasados_ _?_

¿Qué intereses pasados ni que nada? Todas las mujeres miramos el trasero bien formado de los hombres, así que shhh Hikaru pervertida.

— De acuerdo, ya llegamos-informo Zero a lo que sospeché abría la puerta de una habitación.

Dio cuatro pasos y no sabía de quien era la habitación.

Piso de madera, techo blanco y una repisa llena de libros-me subí un poco y logre ver lo que él tenía al frente. Un gran ventanal de cortinas blancas y negras, una cama para una sola persona -sin embargo bastante amplia para dos- y una mesita de noche en la que descansaba Bloody Rose, el arma anti-vampiro de Zero.

— Esta no es mi habitación-dije media mareada porque en verdad toda la sangre se me había ido literalmente a la cabeza.

Después de que hablé, sentí como apretaba el agarre en torno a mis rodillas y me tiraba a lo que supuse una cama-la suavidad en mi espalda y unas cuantas almohadas que rebotaron me lo confirmaron.

— Claro que no retrasada-contestó y yo me senté recuperando un poco la visión puesto que me había mareado y como que las cosas se salieron de sitio en mi vista.

Casi pego un grito digno de una profesional con título y licenciatura en gritos agudos cuando se empezó a desvestir frente a mí.

La Hikaru pervertida se quitó el chaleco de contención y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire mientras trataba de silbar, cosa que no sabía.

Mis ojos empezaron a darle una pequeña revisión a su torso desnudo, la clavícula marcada, los pectorales trabajados, abdominales marcados con sus divisiones que eran como para accidente automovilístico, la "V" de su pelvis sobresalía gracias a que sus pantalones estaban flojos.

Se me olvido respirar por un momento y sentí como si las bragas se me iban a bajar solas.

¡Pero no, contrólate fuego uterino! ¡No soy un animal en época de apareamiento! O por lo menos ahora no debería de estar así.

Invoque mi lado budista, por lo que la Hikaru religiosa había amarrado con cadenas de titanio a la Hikaru pervertida controlando mi fuero y fuego interno…Si es que alguien entendería a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Nos vemos-logré decir sin titubear.

La Hikaru religiosa movió su collar budista y se sentó en el suelo con su manto tranquila.

Había ganado esta tentación o eso creía.

Nuevamente me encontraba mirando el techo blanco de la habitación. La mano derecha de Zero de hizo presente en mi vista y agarro mi muñeca izquierda manteniéndola firme en la cama. Levante mi mano derecha para empujarlo pero fue más rápido y también la llevo a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, junto ambas muñecas y las sostuvo con una mano.

Lo mire confundida, consternada, avergonzada y sobre todo enojada. Pero él en cambio me miro divertido, sus labios se curvaron un poco y trague de manera sonora.

Sus ojos se desviaron a mi cuello y pensé lo peor.

— No te vas, dormirás conmigo devoradora de croquetas.

Me empecé a reír como una loca producto de mi nerviosismo.

— No, no, no. No me voy a acostar contigo, quiero estar pura y virgen para la persona que ame, no lo haré con pervertido y depravado sexual como tú. Por muy bello y condenadamente atractivo que seas, es un rotundo NO-dije retorciéndome como una lombriz debajo de él.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-pregunto juntando las cejas y soltando mis manos y sentándose a mi lado, yo le seguí con mi cabeza— Te quedaras a dormir aquí, conmigo en la habitación, tú en el sofá y yo en la cama. No quiero que vayas detrás de Housen.

Yo me puse roja de la vergüenza.

— Me hiciste malinterpretar todo, pensé que me ibas a violar.

— Tu malinterpretaste porque querías, yo no te provoque. Ahora, si quieres hacerlo…Eso ya es otro tema bastante caliente-mi mandíbula se desencajo y él se levantó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— ¡Largo!-le lance dos almohadas totalmente sonrojada. Yo solía ser "la provocadora", no "la provocada".

Él se retiró a lo que supuse era el baño y me levante totalmente molesta, tome el cubre camas y lo tire a su sofá en el que me acosté y tape hasta el cuello.

— Para llevar poco tiempo conociéndonos, ya sabes cómo podría actuar…Te detesto-susurre lo último antes de caer en un mundo lleno de oscuridad.

 _No siempre Morfeo te acoge una forma acogedora.  
Las pesadillas se habían vuelto mi forma de soñar hace ya mucho tiempo. _

***

Zero:

Maldita sea-molesto abrí la última reserva de tabletas que tenía y me las comí de un solo bocado. Unas diez de ellas y fueron como nada.

Corrí hacia el espejo y me apoye del lavamanos, mi reflejo me revelo lo alterado que estaba.

Despeinado, mi piel aún más pálida y mis ojos brillando en un demasiado inusual tono rojo.

La garganta me quemaba y antes de que me percatara de a donde me dirigían mis piernas, me encontraba frente al sofá en donde descansaba la devoradora de croquetas.

Me apoye del espaldar del sofá y acerque mi rostro de a poco a su cuello.

 _¡Maldita sea, para ya!_

Me exigía, pero mis instintos me tenían dominado. Su corazón latente, las venas que ahora podía ver con suma claridad como si fueran de luces por sobre su piel. Me pase la lengua por los labios resecos y acerque aún más mi cara a su cuello.

— _¿Se puede saber que estas tratando de hacer Zero?_

Su voz me fue irreconocible, me levante de nuevo y sin pensarlo me gire y la mordí.

— _Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí, Zero._

— _Yuuki._

***  
Hola! Chicos y chicas, gracias por comentar mi historia.  
Sigan así y las actualizaciones serán más rápidas, digamos que sus comentarios me dan energías y creatividad.


	11. X: Mordida

Yuuki:

— ¿Qué es esta angustia que siento?-me preguntaba por onceava vez entre las sabanas.

Hace dos horas, Kaname vino a mi habitación y me abrazo como nunca. Me estremecí en sus brazos y prometí no volver a enfrentarme a aquella mujer de ojos ambarinos.

Estaba tan preocupado por mí-claro, él me estaba esperando en la habitación cuando llegue con la ropa vuelta trizas. Me limpio el rostro quitando aquellos rastros de polvo que se habían quedado en mi rostro tras aquel encuentro, y, me espero todo el tiempo que duré aseando mi cuerpo.

Cuando se marchó, escuchaba a lo lejos sonidos extraños.

Pasos fuertes, hojas quebrándose, tierra moviéndose...

Salí al pasillo para entonces dirigirme a la fuente de aquel sonido. Pero me encontré con Ruka-Senpai frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Hacia dónde pretende ir Yuuki-Sama?-me pregunto la elegante vampiresa con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, yo...Yo quería dar un paseo-respondí a su pregunta mirando hacia el suelo.

A pesar de que ahora yo era su superior, me sentía denigrada ante ella.

Su elegancia y serenidad me hacían ver como una simple chiquilla...No obstante, también está enamorada de Kaname.

— Lamento decirle, que por órdenes de Kaname-sama, no podemos dejarla salir-me informo dándome vuelta y empujándome suavemente por los hombros dentro de la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación nuevamente me mordía las uñas con nerviosismo, no sabía porque mi cuerpo se encontraba inquieto.

«Al parecer, los instintos vampíricos que tienes son de adorno. Siéntate tranquila y medita, siente todo a tu alrededor y serás capaz de ver más allá de estas paredes»

Otra vez esa voz ronca estaba resonando en mi mente y diciéndome que decir, sin embargo, ya estaba sentada en el suelo.

Con leves respiraciones, relaje mi cuerpo y en efecto, mi campo audiovisual se activó. Era como ver toda la academia y a sus estudiantes. Los arboles tenías sus vibras, las paredes también, podía literalmente sentir el aire exhalado por Ruka-Senpai al suspirar.

Pero no era eso en lo que tenía que concentrarme, era en aquel extraño paisaje en el que tres masas de movimiento se estaban en pleno enfrentamiento. Estas masas de vida no eran cualquier tipo de masa, era la tal Hikaru, un vampiro desconocido y Zero... ¿Qué rayos estaría pasando allá?

No paso mucho tiempo y ahora Zero estaba cargando en su hombro a la chica.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir de una forma extraña debajo de mi piel.

Concentré toda esa conexión que me permitía ver todo alrededor de Zero, pero cuando llegaron al dormitorio masculino, perdí el contacto.

¿Una barrera?

— ¿Acaso pensara morderla?-pregunte y de a segundos mi pánico aumentaba.

— ¿Yuuki-Sama?-preguntó Ruka confundida al verme de nuevo en el pasillo.

— Lo siento, espero y me perdones por esto...-ella retrocedió por instinto unos pasos, pero fue muy lenta, ya tenía su cuello sostenido entre mis manos— Duerme-le ordene con la voz de sangre pura, ella no tardo en caer al suelo.

Kaname me había explicado y enseñado la capacidad de los sangres pura de obligar a vampiros menores a cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuan útil puede ser esta temible habilidad.

Llegue en un santiamén al dormitorio Sol, justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Zero.

La puerta desgraciadamente tenía seguro y me vi obligada a subirme al techo para poder entrar, la ventana estaba abierta y cuando hice contacto con el suelo de madera de la habitación, noté que Zero estaba de pie frente al sofá.

Me alarmé y mordí el interior de mi buches ya que ahí descansaba mi sustituta, en un sueño bastante profundo porque no había reaccionado.

— ¿Se puede saber que estas tratando de hacer Zero?-pregunte acercándome con pasos suaves que ni siquiera hacían sonido sobre la madera.

Su mano de una manera imprevista tomo mi brazo y me apego a su cuerpo.

Lo próximo que sentí hizo encender algo muy profundo dentro de mí ser.

Fui mordida.

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí, Zero-susurre con voz suave pasando mi mano por detrás de su cabeza.

Su pelo platinado se escurrió entre mis dedos... suave...Sus manos apretaban mi cintura...necesidad...Sus colmillos incrustados con fuerza en mi cuello...furia...Su lengua moviéndose aun así en mi cuello, acariciando la piel...lujuria.

— Yuuki-dijo separándose de mí poco después.

Sus ojos aun brillaban en un intenso color rojo carmesí, sus labios escurrían sangre hasta llegar a la barbilla y unas cuantas gotas mancharon el suelo. Pelo despeinado, camisa con los botones sueltos revelando indebidamente su figura, pantalones flojos.

¿Por qué sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo?

« ¿Quieres que te lo explique con un libro de ilustraciones? Se llama apetito sexual, estas excitada »

Mi mandíbula se desencajo y empecé a retroceder.

El rostro adolorido de Kaname me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— No...No, no le puedo hacer esto-admití y Zero extendió su mano hacia mí.

— Yuuki-susurro y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, su voz era dulce.

Zero nunca me había hablado de esa forma.

— Yo...yo, lo siento-me di la vuelta y salte por la ventana.

«Eres muy egoísta, Yuuki...Quieres quedarte con ambos, no eres tan santurrona después de todo y no culpes tu sangre vampírica. Porque aunque sea la verdadera tú, tu deseo de querer ser amada por ambos, siempre ha estado presente...Y fíjate, aun así te está esperando sonriente»

Mordí nerviosa mi labio inferior, y las lágrimas empezaron de pronto a descender por mis mejillas, cuando vi a Kaname parado frente a la fuente con una mirada tan dolida que me volvía el corazón arena.

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el capítulo. Yo me emociono con sus comentarios, son los que me motivan aún más a escribir.

Gracias por la espera, espero sus comentarios.


	12. XI: Confesiones nocturnas

XI: Confesiones nocturnas

 **Yuuki:**

Un silencio sepulcral al igual que una distancia que nunca existió entre nosotros se empezó a construir como un castillo.

Kaname se encontraba perfecto frente a mí, la brisa despeinaba su pelo cabello castaño, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color al igual que unos zapatos a juego. Su postura tan elegante y una sonrisa que me partía a la mitad.

— Yuuki, te estuve esperando-me hablo con una voz tan suave y adolorida junto a su sonrisa, que ante cualquiera seria la sonrisa de siempre.

Pero… Aquellos ojos tristes delataban que esa sonrisa era fingida.

Mi corazón se hacía añicos pensando que esta era la primera vez que sonreía hacia mí de esa forma.

— Kaname…Yo...-las palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

" _ **Deje que Zero me tocara, mi cuerpo corresponde al trato de Zero, yo también deseo a Zero, pero te amo a ti"**_

 _¿Cómo podría yo decirle semejante barbaridad?_

— Tranquila Yuuki, yo sé que paso-me interrumpió y era obvio que lo supiera.

La marca en mi cuello decía que lo yo no podía.

Casi caigo de rodillas, en verdad, esa idea pasaba por mi mente.

Sí para que Kaname me perdonara tenía que arrodillarme y besar sus lustrados zapatos, lo haría.

—Entonces entiendes que tan egoísta y caprichosa es la Yuuki que amas….No te merezco… Yo soy un ser despreciab…

Entonces me callo estrechándome en sus brazos, que me apretaban de una forma suave y sin embargo brusca, como si me reprendiera por lo que había dicho.

— Yuuki, nunca…digas que eres despreciable, tu eres mi luz…-me susurro más dolido por lo que había dicho que por otra cosa.

— Lo siento Kaname-susurre entre sus brazos.

 _ **«Es increíble que seas tan egoísta e hipócrita, finges ser inocente y tu cuerpo desea dos hombres… »**_

 _ **Silencio**_

 _ **«Oh, ¿Di en el clavo? Disculpa, es que además de ser una maldita estoy consciente de que lo soy, ¿pero y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás engañando a todos?»**_

 _ **Yo no estoy engañando a nadie.**_

 _ **«Claro que no, es que así eres, una maldita que le gusta acaparar la atención de todos…No sabes cuánto ansío devorar lo poco de tu humanidad y apoderarme de tu cuerpo»**_

 _ **¡No te dejare!**_

 _ **«Shh…Una inútil como tú no tiene la fuerza para combatirme»**_

— ¿Yuuki, que te sucede?-preguntó Kaname devolviéndome a la realidad y no a las profundidades de mi mente acariciando mis mejillas con suavidad.

— No me sucede nada, solo que estoy algo consternada por lo que te he hecho pasar…Lo siento-me disculpe mirando hacia el suelo soltando su chaqueta—. Yo…me voy.

Empecé a correr lejos de él rumbo a mi habitación, mire hacia atrás y él ni siquiera miraba en mi dirección, sino al suelo con los puños apretados.

 _ **«Siempre huyendo…Un día va a dejar de buscarte»**_

— **Lo sé.**

 **Zero:**

Estaba sentado en la ventana contemplando el cielo nocturno despejado, mire hacia atrás y vi al monstruo de las croquetas descansar como si nada en mi sofá. Es extraño verla tan calmada, parecía más muerta que dormida.

Había limpiado las gotas de sangre que habían manchado un poco el suelo cuando resbalaron por mi barbilla al momento de tomar su sangre de forma súbita.

Mi estómago se estrujo al recordar aquello.

" **Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí, Zero** _ **"**_

Aun volaban esas palabras por mi cabeza, su suave voz, su fragancia…su todo.

Yo no podría hacerle daño a Yuuki ni aunque quisiera.

«Crick tac»

Mire entonces de repente a la derecha de nuevo a donde estaba la chica aquella debido a ese extraño sonido y no evito abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver a la misma chica, con la camisa desarreglada, el cabello revuelto y con la mirada perdida sosteniendo a Bloody Rose a punto de apretar el gatillo.

— Traidor-expresó con tonos de odio.

— Estúpida chica, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunte sin moverme, algo me decía que si me movía, nada bueno iría a pasar.

— ¡Mentiroso, te olvidaste de mí y prometiste no hacerlo!-grito y por sus ojos se empezaron a deslizar lagrimas rabiosamente, su arma cayó y salto hacia mí.

¿Y a esta loca que mosquito le pico?

— Oye…

Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo de una forma cálida.

 _ **Ese calor me parecía conocido y… como si mi cuerpo lo hubiera extrañado por un largo tiempo…**_

Por primera vez, un abrazo de este tipo…me resultó agradable. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, mis brazos se movieron solos y ya la estaba abrazando de igual manera.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, y su cabello se sentía igual de suave a como se veía.

 _ **¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?!**_

Me separe de ella y la separe de mí de una forma brusca.

Ella ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, y dejaba caer todo su peso hacia delante.

— ¿So-sonámbula?-pregunte en voz baja ahora cargando su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma y esta vez dejándola en la cama, dudaba que después de una noche tan agitada poder siquiera cerrar un ojo tranquilo.

Por cierto disculpen no haber subido este capítulo antes, asuntos universitarios de beca y eso.

Se viene un maratón de 4 capítulos en recompensa.


	13. XII: Palabras hirientes

**XII: Palabras hirientes.**

 **Hikaru:**

Me desperté de repente al sentir una suavidad no característica del sofá y me percaté entonces de que no estaba en el sofá.

Miré debajo de mí y estaba sobre sabanas arrugadas…Es decir, que estoy en una cama.

Entre en pánico.

— ¡Ah! –grite alargadamente abrazándome a mí misma.

— ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa tan temprano en la mañana? –pregunto una voz media molesta, supuse que era mi secuestrador.

— ¡Malnacido, devuélveme mi pureza! – grite ya casi llorando.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando monstruo de las croquetas?

Ah, era Zero.

— Mírate, estas igual que cuando te dormiste en el sofá. Solo te traslade porque te caíste y tengo la obligación de cuidarte hasta que dejes de ser imprudente –explico y en efecto estaba en lo cierto, mire hacia mí y estaba vestida.

Todo en su sitio, nada de sangre en las sabanas, sigo siendo virgen.

— Tal vez porque recibiste una visita estuve inquieta –dije sentándome mejor en la cama, mirándolo fríamente el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—… "Yuuki" –pronuncie lo último tratando de copiar su voz.

Entonces lo vi tragar en seco.

— ¿Estabas despierta? – pregunto acercándose a mí con los puños apretados, la barbilla tensa y sus ojos fijos en mi rostro.

— Tienen que aprender a no ser tan ruidosos, tienen la delicadeza de un elefante al caminar–me crucé de brazos desafiándolo yo entonces con la mirada de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? – preguntó como si debí de haber interferido.

— Disculpa, no es como si pueda meterme en medio de ustedes y decir: "Espera no la muerdas". Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, eso sí, le reportare al director lo ocurrido… Rayos, mi aliento apesta, ¿me puedes prestar pasta dental? No te me acerques mucho-dije evitando volver a tocar el tema.

— No, alto ahí–no me dejo levantarme y me mantuvo en mi sitio colocando su mano derecha en mi hombro y presionando hacia abajo, lo mire juntando mis cejas—. Ni creas que saldrás de aquí sin negociar tu silencio.

— ¿Ah, no? Mírame el trasero saliendo por esa puerta, te lo permitiré terroncito de azúcar–dije con tono dulzón apretándole la mejilla, empujándolo con ambas manos con la fuerza suficiente, lo desestabilice y me moví por debajo de su brazo.

Corrí hacia la puerta pero volvió a detenerme, me empujo contra la puerta haciéndome chocar casi haciéndome toser por el impacto de mi espalda contra la dichosa puerta de madera.

— De acuerdo, eso dolió –admiti algo herida por el impacto y el ardor que sentía en la espalda, no había dormido en una posición cómoda al parecer.

— Déjame explicarte algo…–hizo una pausa escrutándome con la mirada— Yo no estoy para más dramas ni para hacer que te diviertas, tampoco para escuchar tu risa, a honestidad no te soporto –escupió casi en mi rostro.

Escuche algo romperse dentro de mí, no podía hacer que se diera cuenta de que tan profundo clavaban esas palabras en mi ser.

— Din din~-canté como aquellas campanitas de los concurso como si había dado la respuesta correcta—. Entonces nos llevamos cada vez mejor, estamos empezando a coincidir en ciertas cosas compañero… –palmee su hombro de forma amigable y el junto las cejas alterándose de a poco— Ahora si me permites, tengo que cambiarme y bañarme… Apesto a tus sabanas sucias.

— No te dejare ir hasta que prometas no hablar de nada de lo que escuchaste en esta habitación…

— Zero…

— No tienes derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, no nos conocemos-volvió a lanzar veneno por su boca.

Otra lanza más que da en el blanco, justo en los recuerdos.

— Como si me importa lo que digas-sonreí y jure que se puso un poco rojo del enojo— ZERO, estas en una situación en la que no tienes que estar amenazándome, en primera instancia no iba a decir nada…

— Si serás…

— ¿Hija de puta? Sí, pero no es como si tenga o tuve madre, no me importa. No me importa lo que pase entre tú y aquella pura sangre. Solo te advertiré, que si vuelve a pasar algo semejante y no en el dormitorio luna donde es común…Iré, aunque tenga que dejarte inválido a decirle al director, es mi última palabra, ahora muévete o te pateare.

No dijo nada y se apartó de mí dejándome salir.

El marcador había quedado

Hikaru: 02 Zero: 02

Y un corazón herido.

Salí de su habitación y el pasillo estaba vacío, lo cual no me extrañaba, esta parte de los dormitorios no está ocupada. Salte por la ventana cayendo en el pasto con suma suavidad y me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

El sol ni bien había salido, son las tempranas horas de la madrugada y hacia un frio soportable, me encantaba este clima.

Suspiro y miro el cielo dejando que mi mirada se perdiera en las nubes.

El día de hoy mi corazón sentía pequeños pellizcos y no me resultaba extraño.

Sus palabras se incrustaron en un sitio en el que nunca debieron de alojarse, él no me recordaba… No lo podía culpar, era muy joven y no creo haber impactado en su vida de una forma significante.

Sin embargo, él a mí me cambio y yo…

— ¡Hikaru-chan!-escuche gritar alguien mi nombre y ahí estaba Hiyori con una cara como si estuviera aliviada.

— ¿Hiyo…?-ella salto encima de mí, haciéndome caer.

— No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no volvías y por un momento pensé lo peor… -su voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

Debo de discúlpame con esta persona.

— Lo siento, me perdí en la ciudad-mentí sonriendo y luego riéndome.

— ¡Estúpida, tuviste que haberme avisado así te hubiera acompañado! –grito golpeando mi frente con su palma derecha.

— Jaja, lo siento –me disculpe y ella empezó a llorar sobre mí.

— ¿Pero por qué lloras por una desconocida? –pregunte sin entender su reacción.

— ¿Desconocida? Soy tu amiga –dijo con reclamo.

— Vaya, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí… Gracias –la abrace y ella siguió lloriqueando.

Esos pellizcos ahora fueron reemplazados por esta calidez.

Había conseguido otro objetivo además de hacerlo recordarme y era proteger a esta persona.

Al parecer, este lugar me hará experimentar cosas desconocidas y no estoy asustada, sino impaciente por descubrirlo.

:3

Aquí está el capítulo, espero que comenten.

Capítulo 2-4 de la semana

Gracias por el apoyo

Nos leemos pronto


	14. XIII: Indignante

XIII: Miradas intrigantes

— Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue en la ciudad? –me pregunto Hiyori de camino a la habitación.

— Nada que me sorprenda, es una ciudad común y corriente. Lo único que muy silenciosa en comparación a otras –respondí a su pregunta en base a cuando me perdí cuando trataba de llegar aquí.

Pero claro que va a ser silenciosa, los vampiros en general van tras gente escandalosa o que llame mucho la atención. Eso, o es que las personas de aquí son muy frías.

— Es cierto, pero es que es un pueblo pequeño –respondió mi comentario.

Al llegar a la habitación saque mi toalla, ropa de cambio y me fui a los baños.

— Cuando te bañes el director me dijo que te hiciera saber que tienes que pasar por su oficina –asentí y seguí mi camino.

Ya en el baño hice mi rutina diaria, cepillar mis dientes, desvestirme, hacerme un moño alto-envolver la cantidad de pelo que tengo es algo que se toma mucho tiempo-, tomar la ropa de cambio y la toalla para finalmente entrar al baño.

La ducha de agua fría-para no decir helada- me relajo los músculos.

" _Déjame explicarte algo..."_

Su voz, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente agitando mi tranquilidad con fiereza.

" _Yo no estoy para más dramas ni para hacer que te diviertas, tampoco para escuchar tu risa, a honestidad no te soporto"_

Su expresión, sus ojos clavados en los míos, sus palabras tan firmes modulando todo para que se entendiera de una forma tan nítida que se grabara como un tatuaje en mi mente.

Tres respiraciones y deje que el agua fría que caía en mi rostro se llevara lejos las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, apreté los puños y me dedique respirar tranquilamente para no llamar la atención de cualquiera que entrara-no quería asustar a nadie con mi respiración pesada por mis lágrimas.

— ¡Ya basta! –me grite en el baño, era común hablar conmigo misma— Eventualmente si el no me puede recordar, lo hará a la fuerza… Él lo necesita… y….y muy en el fondo –mi voz iba bajando el tono según avanzaban mis palabras. Cerré el grifo y me envolví en una toalla.

Seque mi cuerpo, me cambie y la ropa sucia la lleve conmigo hasta la habitación entre y encontré a Hiyori durmiendo. Seguramente se había trasnochado buscándome…

Deje la ropa sucia en la canasta y salí rumbo a la oficina del director.

Empezaban los primeros rayos de sol a tocar los árboles y la mañana era fresca, mire el color verde de las hojas y me termine de calmar.

Seguí mi camino y ya frente a la oficina del director, toque tres veces la puerta y me adentre en la misma tras la respuesta.

— Buenos días director –salude con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, él estaba serio.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –pregunto sin tapujos y sin pelos en la lengua, algo me decía que si mentía me iría muy mal.

Suspire y mire con desgano la mesa repleta de papeles.

— No le voy a mentir, estuve con Zero tras un encuentro algo violento con uno de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, ¿desea un reporte más detallado? –Pregunté y su silencio fue la respuesta— Ayer en la noche, tras la charla con usted, el alumno Daiki Housen salió a mi encuentro y ataco por lo que usted me dijo. Aquel encuentro con la señorita Yuuki Kuran que ella se buscó. Tras el intercambio de palabras con el susodicho vampiro, exploto un intercambio de ataques en el cual yo iba a dejar inconsciente al chico y muy mal herido si lo ejecutaba, pero Zero Kiryuu intervino en esto y me llevo a su habitación para evitar que yo fuera tras el estudiante que intentó agredirme.

— Emmm… -me miro a los ojos como si descifrando si era verdad o mentira, entonces de repente sonrió y flores salieron a su alrededor para abalanzarse sobre mí— Menos mal Hikaru-chan~ pensé que había hecho alguna locura, pero esta vez te atacaron a ti y trataste de contenerte, así me gusta, que controles tu fuerza~ -seguía hablando con una voz fina y apretando mi cuello en un abrazo.

— Directo…me asfixio…-dije agitada por todo el movimiento.

— ¿Qué clase de circo es este? -pregunto otra voz y el director y yo miramos ambos hacia atrás encontrando a Zero.

Mi corazón sintió una punzada.

— Zero-kun~ -exclamo el director como un canto volando de mi cuello al de Zero.

— ¿Qué paso?-me miro el por el rabillo del ojo medio nervioso aunque el director no se daba cuenta.

— Nada, solo le decía al director lo buen compañero que eres que evitaste que me enfrentara a Daiki Housen, sin más que decir, me retiro tengo algo pendiente que hacer en la ciudad –notifique por si las moscas y me iban a buscar a algún continente.

El director había dejado a Zero tranquilo ya que había recibido un puñetazo.

Zero estaba parado y erguido frente a mí, sin despegar sus ojos de mí, yo hice lo mismo pero no lo miraba enojada sino con desdén.

— Espero y estés satisfecho de que haya encubierto tu cena de ayer –susurre cuando pase a su lado.

Sus puños se apretaron y no pude evitar sonreído ante ello.

Tenía muchos puntos a mi favor para controlar a Zero y así cumplir mi cometido.

(…)

Como había anunciado antes, fui a la ciudad pero me cambie primero.

Me puse un vestido simple color negro de manga larga para ocultar aquel mecanismo de defensa y ate mi pelo en una cola alta, unas zapatillas y mi bolso de mano.

 _ **Hoy ejecutaría la primera parte y era localizar a uno de los que sirvió directamente a Shizuka Hio, es decir, al hermano de Zero…. Ichiru.**_

 _ **Si quiero tener el control sobre Zero, la mejor forma para llegar a él es a través de su hermano.**_

Aquí esta su capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y a COMENTEN.


	15. XIV: Descubrimiento

XIV: Descubrimiento

Apenas eran las 15:00Pm de la tarde y todo estaba tranquilo en el pueblo, locales semi vacíos, personas interactuando con las otras sin sobresaltar mucho.

Qué aburrido era este sitio.

En un santiamén llegue a la iglesia vacía cuyo campaneo resonaba en toda la ciudad.

Seguí mi camino rumbo a los bosques en las afueras de la ciudad, supuestamente a esta hora era que aparecía.

Existe un rumor de que a estas horas aparece un "espíritu" de pelo blanco, alto y tan hermoso que hace perder el sentido de la orientación. También se dice que suele absorber la energía de cualquiera que se le acerque y que es un espíritu que busca venganza.

En efecto podría ser cualquier otro vampiro, pero lo cierto era, que un pendiente que hace años no reaccionaba a energías sobrenaturales empezó a reaccionar en mi bolso desde hace uno meses.

El portador de ese pendiente era Ichiru Kiryuu, hermano de Zero a quien conocí hace diez años.

Entonces tenía dos teorías:

· La primera: Después de que Zero se lo "comiera" su alma se desprendió de su cuerpo, quedando en el mundo terrenal como un alma en pena ya que no puede encontrar el camino al Más allá. Su alma continúa deambulando en el mundo buscando respuestas acerca de la muerte de Shizuka Hio.

· La segunda: En este pueblo, específicamente en este bosque era uno de los más representativos del clan de los Kitsune, unos espíritus zorros que se manifiestan de distintas formas y se encargan de cuidar los bosques y aldeas.  
Estos zorros son de una muy antigua mitología japonesa y se cree que son mitos, cuentos para asustar a los niños porque estos espíritus son metamorfosis, pueden cambiar de forma, poseen habilidades mágicos y no obstante pueden adueñarse del cuerpo de los muertos siendo capaces también de alimentarse de la energía vital o del espíritu de las personas, poseyendo también características vampíricas. Entonces me surge la segunda teoría de que uno de estos traviesos zorritos se ha adueñado del cuerpo de Ichiru.

Detrás de la Iglesia se alzaba un imponente bosque y gracias a que últimamente los cuerpos sin energía que se encontraban aquí estaban amilanando a la gente de tal magnitud que habían construido una cerca, la cual salte sin dificultad alguna.

Quisiera decir lo mismo de mi vestido, pero este se rasgó completamente y de una forma casi exótica que parece de fábrica en mi muslo derecho, como si alguien lo mando a romperse.

Me quité las zapatillas y las abandone junto a la cerca, porque estoy segura de que se me olvidara de regreso donde las deje.

Empecé a adentrarme en el dichoso bosque descalza, todo era grama y nada de rocas de formas onduladas hirientes-no era como si una simple roquilla me fuera a hacer un daño de magnitudes catastróficas. El suelo estaba cubierto de grama que me hacía cosquillas, ya los grillos empezaban a cantar y los arboles con el movimiento de sus hojas hacían un hermosa sinfonía.

¿No entiendo por qué se asustaran los pueblerinos? Si es un bosque muy tranquilo, el pueblo da más miedo en realidad.

Había caminado ya como una hora y el bosque se hacía más denso, sin embargo había encontrado un lago el cual, en su centro tenía un hermoso árbol. Tan imponente con su tronco de gran grosor y hojas verdes que con el resplandor del lago se hacía de una elegancia exquisita.

— _¿Qué quieres humano?-_ pregunto una voz densa que retumbo en todas partes, y sin poder encontrar su procedencia respondí.

— Busco un espíritu- conteste mirando hacia el árbol.

— _Ya veo, eres la única en tu especie que ha logrado atravesar la barrera de los nuestros._

¿Barrera?, ¿Qué barrera?

— Exacto, exijo entonces conocer a ese espíritu.

— _Aceptare tus exigencias por el único motivo de que cualquiera capaz de llegar aquí merece algo, ¿Cómo se ve ese espíritu humana?_

Sonreí inconscientemente, al parecer no tendría que hacer nada puesto a que "atravesé la supuesta barrera impenetrable".

— Cumple con las siguientes características: de pelo blanco, alto y de ojos lila. Murió recientemente "consumido" por su hermano, pero tengo ligeras sospechas de que esta con los tuyos.

— _Oh, sí como no, es uno de nuestros zorros más tranquilo a pesar de ser tan joven. Pero su nombre ahora es Akayuki-_ termino de decir su nombre y ante mí se manifestó una luz que me cegó un momento para dejar ver a Ichiru.

Una bata blanca envolvía su figura, me sobrepasaba por una cabeza. Su pelo ahora estaba más largo, sus ojos brillaban en un color lila tan brillante que era fascinante, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, desprendía un olor de a madera tan agradable y lo que me trajo aquí, un pendiente rojo en su oreja derecha. Ese pendiente se adhiere a la piel y se incrusta cuando el alma se niega a irse sin cumplir antes su cometido y al parecer Ichiru no ha acabado su labor en la tierra.

— ¿Hikaru-chan?-pregunto y mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar su voz en tanto tiempo, que no me importo en ese momento que me robara el alma, yo me lo abrace con fuerza.

Se sentía de otro mundo abrazar a alguien tan querido.

Tan solo me dio un vistazo me reconoció.

 **¡Él no se olvidó de mí!**

 **(...)**

Zero:

La maldita devoradora de croquetas me había abandonado para irse de paseo al pueblo, dejándome a mí la vigilancia.

Como si quiero estar pendiente de que las chicas con sus hormonas alborotadas de la clase diurna se infiltren en donde están los chupa sangre.

Me encontraba apoyado de una de las columnas contiguas en la que se estaban impartiendo clases a esas despreciables criaturas.

— Kiryuu-kun-escuche mi apellido y no tuve que mirar para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para que un Kuran se acerque a mí?-me termine girando para encarar a Kaname.

Pero sin pensarlo, y tan rápido como un relámpago su mano derecho estaba ejerciendo presión en mi cuello, sus ojos como navajas mirando a los míos y sin embargo ninguna arruga que denotara imperfección.

— Que sea esta la última vez que me entere que te alimentaste de la sangre de Yuuki o te las veras conmigo.

Uff, aquí esta el capitulo, no es tan largo pero ya saben por donde ira la historia.


End file.
